


Only You

by Negitive_one



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Coming Out, Falling In Love, First Dates, Football, Friendship, Love at First Sight, M/M, Masturbation, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Negitive_one/pseuds/Negitive_one
Summary: Alex and Charlie are soulmates. On your 18th birthday you get soulmates name on you.
Relationships: Charlie St. George/Alex Standall, Zach Dempsey & Alex Standall
Comments: 61
Kudos: 119





	1. Suprise

**Author's Note:**

> Time setting is season 4. But Charlie and Alex have never met before. I'm not following the show story-line. There is more to come, but I just obsessively wrote this first chapter today. Note that Zach and Alex are bffs in this fic. Their friendship is just my favourite.

Alex POV 

Tomorrow was his 18th birthday. Alex was probably the only person in the world who wasn't excited about their 18th birthday. 

He was still in love with Jess, even though she broke up with him when she discovered that Justin was her soulmate. Alex was heartbroken, but pretended like it didn't bother him. 

Now here he was wide awake at 11:54 pm, stressing about who his soulmate might be. What if she is crazy? What if he's not attracted to her? What if she can't love him, because he's so fucked up. 

Then he thought to himself 'Who will ever love a sad skinny kid.' Hell he even shot himself in the head, or failed to. He has a fucking permanent limp. He murdered someone. No one will ever love him, because suprise suprise, he's the crazy one. 

Alex looked at the clock 11:59. One minute and my life will change forever. He could barely breathe he was so friggin scared. Then he saw the time change, 12:00, this is it. This is one of the biggest moments of my life. He looked down at his wrist, which is where everyone's marks should be. 

He saw writen in sloppy hand writing Charles Hayden Brixton St. George. What fuck? That is not their name. Are they rich? Then it clued into him. That's a boy's name. What is going on this must be a mistake. During Alex's existential crisis he asked himself out loud "Am I gay?" 

He never looked at guys like that. Well maybe that was a lie. He's noticed that Zach is handsome. He also got hard-on fighting with him in the locker room. Alex just chalk that up though due to the physical contact. But then again Zach didn't get hard, so was he gay? 

Then he texted Zach 

Alex: You are my best friend right? 

Zach: Lol yeah man what's up? 

Alex: I need a favor. You won't judge me right? Also don't tell anyone that I texted you.

Zach: Dude what's wrong? You are being cryptic, I will call your mom. Don't fucking scare me like this. 

Alex read Zach's text and rolled his eyes. Why must his best friend be so over dramatic and protective. He definitely should put a stop to this right now. Alex just doesn't feel like explaining to his mom why there is a boy's name on his arm. 

Zack: Alexander!!! ANSWER ME RIGHT NOW. I will call your mom. 

Alex: Omg man chill, don't call my mom. Just come over please. I'm not in that place again, I promise. It's just that I got my soulmate mark and I'm freaking out. 

Zach: Oh yeah happy birthday dude. Sure I'll come over right away. 

Once Alex read the reply he was okay to breathe again. Alex had someone he trusted to help him through this. 

Alex: Thanks. 

As he waited for Zach to come over, he started to trace the name on his wrist with his fingers. Charles? Alex wondered what his soulmate would be like. Would he be like him? Broken and depressed. Would Charles hate him once he found out everything Alex has done. Will he be disappointed to find out Alex was his soulmate? 

Then he heard a quite knock on his door, and followed by his best friend walking into his room. Zach looked tried, but had a smile on his face "Hey man, I here to save you from yourself. So what's the problem?" 

Alex rolled his eyes when realized that Zach was teasing him. "Okay I will tell you, but you cannot ever tell anyone." 

Zach laughed "Okay, okay let me see."

Alex looked unsure, however he slowly rasied his wrist for Zach to see. Zach was quite reading his mark. It felt like an eternity waiting for his best friend to finish, what will he say? Will he call me a fag? Not want to be my friend? Why did I show him? 

Instead to his relief he heard "Dude that's awesome, and I know that guy." Zach was smiling. 

Alex looked at him in shock "What? How?" 

Zach sat on the bed a across from Alex. He looked as happy as a kid on Christmas morning. He was talking so fast that Alex was having a hard time keeping up "He goes by Charlie. He is on the football team and is an amazing quarterback. I actually really like him he's so nice. He's actually the nicest guy I've ever met, a total ray of fucking sunshine. He's like a year younger than us. You two would look extremely cute together. Can I set it up? Omg this is awesome! And-"

"Zach stop! I'm... I'm not gay" Alex couldn't take his friends rambling anymore. Doesn't Zach understand that this will never workout between him and his soulmate. He's a total fuck up, and by the sounds of it his soulmate is an angel. 

"Come on man you obviously might be a little gay." Zach kinda begged him. 

"Zack drop it." Alex snapped. 

"Drop it? No way. You dragged me all the way over here, we are gonna talk about it." Zach seemed a little annoyed, but wanted his friend to accept himself. "Alex seriously you've never looked at a guy and thought wanna tap that." 

Alex laughed at his friends ridiculousness "No, have you?" 

"No, but my soulmate isn't a boy." Zach tried to remind him. 

"Look this could all be some mistake. Like I still love Jess. Plus I'm so messed up, and you made him sound extremely perfect. He will be very pissed when he realizes that he got stuck with me. And I don't even know if I like guys, and I-" Alex was cut off by his best friend kissing him. Alex's eyes were open wide with shock, but then he slowly closed them. He kissed his friend back.

Alex started to think 'wow this feels good, and a strong frame holding him. It didn't sure didn't feel this good when Jess would kiss him.' then Zach pulled back with a wicked smile "So are you gay? And do you still love Jess" 

Alex was definitely a little turned on. He looked a dazed and flushed. "Okay I'm confused now. Like that was very very nice." 

Zach chuckled "Was the better then when you used to kiss Jess?" Alex nodded. "Do you still want her?" Alex shock his head no "Alex buddy I think you're one hundred percent gay." 

Alex collapsed on the bed "Ughhhh okay fine, but this Charlie better be very hot then." 

Zach got all excited again "He is pretty cute, or so I hear. The cheerleaders are always talking about how adorable he is and shit. You'll like him. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow." 

Alex popped up "No I'm not ready for that! Please don't." 

Zach rolled his eyes "Fine man whatever, but you'll have to meet him eventually. Then you'll fall in love and have eachothers babies." 

"Zach we can't have eachothers babies." Looked at the other in disbelief. 

Zach flirty smiled "I know you can't, but imagine. It's hot right?" Alex was just shaking his head. "Come on! We can have hot banter, right?"

"How am I even friends with you?" Alex was unfazed. 

"Ahhh I'm handsome, charming and, mmm m... I am the best PT coach ever." That made Alex dramatically roll his eyes. "Okay now let's go to bed. You brought me over to your house in the middle of the night, and I'm exhausted." 

"Then go home." Alex teased him. 

"Not now." Zach quickly got under Alex's covers with his head towards where Alex's feet would be. 

"Fine, but I'm not going to kiss you again if that's what you're hoping for." Alex slowly got under on his side staring at Zach's feet. 

Zack looked up at him "I'm glad when can joke about this. Night."

"Good night." Alex reached over to turn off his lights. 

The two were both quite and Alex was about to doze off when he heard Zach ask him. "Can we at least tell Jess tomorrow? And can I point him out in the hall?" 

Alex sighed loudly "Fine I'll tell Jess, and I don't know yet." 

"Okay, but I wanna be there when you tell Jess, don't you dare tell her without me." Zach's fear of missing out was showing.

"Okay Zach when I tell Jess who my soulmate is I'll make sure you're there. I know this is a big part of your life" Alex replied extremely sarcastically. 

"Good, and thank you." Alex could pretty much hear the smile on Zach's face during his reply. Alex rolled his eyes for the 50th time that night and went back to bed.

____

Alex POV

Alex woke up and saw Zach beside him and then he remembered everything that happen last night. His soulmate is apparently Charlie St. George. A football player. Seriously the universe hated him.

Zach interrupted his thoughts by saying "I can hear the wheels in your brain turning. Stop stressing out, and just for once go with the flow." 

"Whatever, I'm going to go get changed." On the way to the washroom, he grabbed a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt to better hid his soulmate mark. 

After he was finished he and Zach went downstairs to the kitchen. As they came around the corner they could smell bacon and french toast. 

Alex stopped dead in his tracks once he saw his mom and dad smiling ear to ear. "Happy birthday son!" They yelled in unison. 

His mom ran up and gave him a huge hug. "Awe sweetheart I'm so happy. Did you get your soulmatemark? Can I see it? Do you know who they are?" 

Then his dad saved him by putting a hand on her shoulder "Carolyn he will tell us when he's ready. I told you not to pressure him." 

She visibly pouted at her husband "Bill! He's my son, I just want to know." Then she turned to Zach. "Hi Zach, happy to see you. Do you want some breakfast?" 

Zach grinned and hurried over to the table "Hi Ms. Standall and Deputy Standall. Yes please, I'd love some!" 

Alex's dad then pulled him into a hug "Buddy I'm so happy to see you another year older." Alex knew how hard it was for his dad after Alex tried to kill himself. 

Alex smiled into his dad's hug "Thanks dad" they seperated and Alex met Zach at the table. They both finished their breakfast and headed to school in Zach's car. 

___

Once they arrived at school in the parking lot Zach turned to him "Are you ready?" 

Alex the master of sarcasm replied "Yes Zach, somehow I think I'll manage." 

"Okay let's go. I'm telling you now if I see Charlie in the hall I will say 'hi' to him. Then you can meet him fulfill your lovers destiny." 

"Whatever" Alex replied as he got out of Zach's car. On the way to his locker he saw all his scooby gang of friends at his locker. With a ginormous banner that says 'Happy 18th Birthday Alex'. He went to turn around, but was stopped by Zach, who had also started pushing him forward to the embarrassing scene. 

"Happy birthday Male" Jess said with a hug. During the hug she whispered in his ear "Sorry for the scene, but Tyler was very excited." That made him chuckle, of course Tyler was the master mind behind this. 

Alex smiled back "Thank you Female." 

Clay was next in line for congratulations, when Tyler jumped in front of him and bear hugged Alex "Happy birthday buddy". Alex almost fell over by the shear force of the hug, although he managed to stay up. 

"Thanks Ty, this is umm... really nice of you" Alex tried to complement him. 

"Yeah? You really like it? Jess said that you'd probably hid from the social embarrassment, but it's your 18th birthday. I wanted to do something big." Tyler look genuinely worried, as he stepped back from their binding hug. 

"Nah man it's cool. It was awesome of you to put it together. Really, I appreciate it, thank you." Alex smiled at him. The bell rang to let the group know they had to disperse for class. 

Justin looked a little sorry at Alex "Well your suprise was cut short, sorry man." 

Alex shrugged "Oh that's okay." 

Everyone started to head their separate ways when Zach awkwardly phrased "Wait Jess and Alex... I umm have a question to ask you guys..... Alone." Alex rolled his eyes, could he be more obvious. 

Jess turned to Justin kissed him on the cheek and said "Save me a seat." She came strutting back to Zach and Alex. The halls were now clear, as everyone was already in their classes. "What's up?" She asked him. 

Zach looked so proud when he turned to his best friend and said "Alex is gonna tell you who his soulmate is." 

She looked so excited "Omg I can't believe I forgot, show me, show me, show me." 

Alex looked back and forth between the two of them. "You two are a bunch of children. Okay Jess I'm gonna show you, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Justin okay? This is a big deal and I want it to be a secret." 

She exaggeratingly sighed "Alright just show me already." He pulled up the sleeve to his wrist to show her. 

She looked down in shock. "Wow Charlie?" Then she looked up at Alex and laughed "You being gay definitely has to be why we had horrible sex." Zach was now laughing so hard he fell to the floor in tears. 

Alex snached his arm back and pulled down his sleeve. "Fuck you guys okay. How do you even know who he is? I've never even seen him before" 

Jess looks at him in disbelief "Me and Charlie worked at the Crestmont together. You came to visit me like 100 times over the summer, how did you not see him?" 

Alex looked at her shocked "How does everyone know who my soulmate is, but me!?" 

Jess then turned to Zach to fan girl with him "Omg they would be cute together!! Imagine Charlie trying to cheer up a grumpy Alex." 

Then Zach joins in on the fancy and says "And Alex is trying to resist it, but gives in, because he loves him too much." 

They both turn to Alex practically jumping with glee. "I'm out. You two are insane." With that Alex walked away, but as he's leaving he could hear the two talking and giggling about him and Charlie. 

____

He made it to class fifteen minutes late. The teacher scolded him on the importance of being punctual. Alex couldn't have cared any less, he just headed to the seat Tyler and Clay saved for him. 

"Thanks for saving me a seat guys" he thanked them. 

"Anytime happy birthday by the way. I was going to say so earlier, but I got interrupted by someone." Clay shot Tyler a fake teasing glare, however he gave it away by smiling. 

"Sorry Clay, I was just really excited." Tyler apologized, then turned to Alex "Are you excited for your party tonight at Clay's?" 

"Oh yeah, uhh I don't know I hate parties. I usually just go and pretend to have fun." Alex miserably replied. 

Clay nodded "Yes they can be really lame, but it's just going to be us. You might have more fun then, or just have to pretend less." Alex smiled at Clay's attempt to uplift his spirit. 

____

School was finally over and he somehow didn't run into the famous Charlie.He wouldn't tell Jess or Zach, but he was a little upset. The day was almost over, all he had left on his list, was a silly party at Clay and Justin's. 

Zack came to pick him up, because apparently he wasn't trusted to come alone. Once they both got there though Alex looked around. There were some balloons and streamers put up. Ani, Clay, Tyler, Estella, Jess, and Justin were all here. 

Alex looked at them and asked "Are Tony and Celeb coming too?" 

Jess replied "Yes they. They are just picking up a little surprise for you." Once she said that Justin and Clay both looked at her very confused. 

Then Justin said "Wait, aren't they just-" he was stopped by a hand on his mouth. 

Jess threatened him "I said a surprise Justin, don't wreck it! Or else you'll regret it." Justin nodded, so then she removed the hand from his mouth. Then she turned to Clay "That goes for you too Clay." 

Clay of course threw his hands up in defense. "I won't say a word, I promise." 

Alex then looked at all his friends and said "Guys I'm kinda scared now." At that point of course they all laugh at him. 

Zach slaps him on the back "Birthday boy let's get a drink in you and me." And drags Alex over to the fridge full of beer. 

__ 

Alex was feeling a slight buzz when he heard Jess yell from looking out the door window "They are here!" Everyone cheers in response. 

She opens the door, and in walks Tony and Celeb without anything in their hands, then he asks himself what's the surprise. 

He then sees both Zach and Jess studying at him. He's about to ask 'What the fuck is going on?' when all his thoughts are stopped. 

In walks the most wonderful boy he has ever seen. His breath is literally taken away. He's tall, with fluffy short brown hair, and the most beautiful deep blue eyes. The unnamed boy has a big smile on his face. Wow that smile, it can really brighten up a room. The boy is talking to Jess and laughing with her.

Alex doesn't even realize Celeb has spoken to him, until Zach taps on his shoulder to grab his attention. 

Alex looks at Zach dazed and confused "What?"

Zach chuckled at him "Celeb said happy birthday." 

Alex then turns to him and says "Oh sorry I didn't realize. Thank you". Then he turns back to the brown haired boy. Alex catches the unnamed boy with his jaw slack in amazement. Then the beautiful boy is pulled out of his trance by Jess pushing towards Alex. Alex is blushing red in embarrassment, but the boy is smiling very wide. Alex doesn't even notice that everyone is watching the encounter.

Jess introduces the boy to Alex. Alex can't wait to find out who this is. His heart feels like it's skipping a beat and his stomach is doing somersaults. "This is Alex Standall it's his birthday today. Alex, this is Charlie St. George." 

Charlie? This is his soulmate? How could Alex ever compare? He's perfect and I'm me. Alex then sees Charlie's extended hand. "Hi Alex, it's so nice to meet you. I've heard alot about you." 

Alex didn't accept his hand. Now he was breathing deeply in and out. His head starting to hurt. He can see Charlie's lips move, but no sound is coming out. And all of the sudden the room was going black. 

___ 

Next thing he knew was slowly waking up with Tyler and Jess looking at him. They were fanning him. "What happened?" he asked them. 

Jess smiled and ran fingers through his hair "You fainted, but thankfully Charlie caught before you fell and hit your head." 

Then it all came rushing back to him. Charlie, his soulmate, was here. He started to sit up and get a better look at the room. There Charlie was looking at him with a small smile and a container in his hands "Would you like a cookie?" Alex stared at his soulmate like he was crazy. Who brings cookies to a party? Then Alex looked towards Zach. 

"Take me home please." Alex begged him. Everyone looked a little sad, especially his soulmate. 

"Are you sure? Like the party has barely even started. You might even feel better soon." Zach was looking at Alex in pity. 

God Alex hated when he was being pitied. He started to climb off the bed. Charlie of course tried to offer help, which he of course didn't accept. "Well I'm going home whether you like it or not. So, you can drive me or I walk home. I definitely don't think my leg will last that long, but I'll give it a go." 

Zach sighed and grabbed his keys. "Okay I'm just gonna say goodbye, I'll meet you in the car if you want." 

Alex nodded and headed for the door, as fast as his limp would allow him. His soulmate was rushing behind him to grab the door for him. Once Charlie got the door open he said with a hopeful grin "It was really great to meet you, I hope we can hangout another time." 

Alex looked at him. He wanted to say yes so bad, but didn't even answer him. Alex just looked towards his destination and left. It's better for Charlie if I don't lead him on. 

Alex just went straight to the car. Sat down and waited in the car for like 5 minutes for Zach to show up. 

___

Charlie POV 

He watched as the most adorably sad boy he's even seen leave without even goodbye. Charlie's happy grin turned to a small frown. 

He watched him go, then slowly shut the door. He turned to Zach who was whispering in the corner with Jess. "Did I do something wrong?" Zach walked over to Charlie and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Look Cookies," Charlie smiled at the nickname "Alex just is currently going through some shit, it's not you. Don't worry I'll talk to him." Then Charlie started nodding. 

Everyone's attention was brought to Justin who just realized what was happening "Oh my god," he turned to Jess apologetic "Sorry I think I just realized what's going on." 

Jess narrowed her eyes at him "Well it's probably a good idea to keep your theory's to yourself. 

Justin chuckled at her quick response to defend her friend. He came behind her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed up her neck to her ear. When no one was paying attention to them he asked "They are soulmates aren't they?"

Jess sighed, but nodded yes. He then chuckled a bit "Well I hope they figure this out. They would be so cute together." Jess turned to face him and smiled at him. "Right, like SO cute." 

"Okay guys I'm gonna go make sure he's okay. Seriously though Charlie, just give him some time." Charlie just nodded in reply. 

Charlie couldn't describe how he felt about this Alex Standall. The only thing he could think of was a feeling of love at first sight, but that couldn't be possible. Then he looked to the door where Alex left from and he thought to himself 'Could it be?'.


	2. Teammates and Lunch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The scene at prom with Zach, Jess and Alex was one of my favorites. It's so powerful I just had to include it. I seriously messed with the timeline of the show, putting moments in random places, where I just thought would fit nice.

Alex POV

Zach was about to leave when Jess came running out of the house. Zach rolled down the window "Yeah?" 

"I want to come okay?" She sounded desperate. Zach unlocked the doors and she hopped in the back seat. 

Zach was driving back to Alex's house. Neither of the three said a thing since Jess got in the car. Finally Zach turned and looked at his friend. "Dude what happened back there?" 

Alex was pissed "What happened? Well Zach what happened is that you brought the most amazing guy in the world to meet me. What did you expect? Hi there, I understand that you're handsome, wonderful, kind and a good person. But, I'm a suicidal murder and now we are soulmates, sorry for the bad news. Seriously Zach. I don't fucking deserve to be happy!" Alex just yelled to his best friend. Then they were all quiet for a few seconds, neither of the three knowing what to say next. Alex looked down at his feet in shame, he quietly said "Are we ever going to feel okay? Like, normally okay, ever?" 

Zach pulled over his car and turned to face his two friends. Jess spoke first "I haven't felt okay in a long, long time. But I'm going to find ways to be happy." 

Alex looked away from her and shook his head and sighed "I don't see that happening for me." 

The car is silent until Alex breaks it saying "I killed him..... He should be alive." 

Jess looks confused and leans closer to him "Why so he could be choosing his next victim? Or making you feel poor, lame and not a man?" 

Then Alex rolled his eyes near tears "I'm not a man." 

Jess put her hands on the sides of Alex's face "That's bullshit. You saved me. Alex, as horrible as this is to say, I have felt safer every day without him." 

Alex pulled back from her "He didn't deserve to die." The two are both on the verge of crying and then they hear Zach. 

"No. No, he didn't. But neither do we." They both turn and look at him desperately looking for answers. "And this, what we are doing isn't fucking living... He ruined our fucking lives all three of us. So, no, he didn't deserve to die, but we deserve to live." Jess slightly smiles and nods at the small motivation Zach attempted to provide them. 

Zach then looks straight at Alex in the face. "Yeah you did some fucked up shit, but so have I. Do I deserve to have a soulmate and fall in love?" 

Alex looked at him confused "Yeah, of course Zach." 

"Yeah fucking I do, so do you, and Jess, Justin, Tyler, Clay, and Charlie. Alex, Charlie is the nicest guy I've ever met. He definitely deserves a soulmate. Just, because you don't think you're worthy doesn't mean you're not." Alex is staring at his feet. Tears falling down his cheeks. 

Jess then adds on with tears and a strained voice "Alex the universe pulls you to this person. You can't live without them. I have tried so hard to stay away from Justin, but I can't. I love him. It's okay for me to love him and it's okay for you to fall in love with Charlie, you are worthy of his love." 

Zach looks at both of them "I'm gonna take us home and let's eat some fucking ice cream." Both Alex and Jess who were crying are now laughing a little. 

After watching The Breakfast Club in Alex's room, while each eating a tub of ice cream. Zach and Jess were mutually worried about Alex's current mental state. So, they agreed to take turns staying up to watch Alex, just in case. 

____

Charlie POV 

It was the next day after he met Alex. So much had gone through his mind. He just couldn't get that boy out of his head. Charlie knew for a while he liked both boys and girls, but he'd never felt like this before. 

He was at practice completely distracted, he didn't notice that the football was coming straight for the side of his head. Once the ball made contact with his skull he awoken from his day dreaming, and a little sore. He blushed at his teammates and apologized "Sorry guys." 

He leaned over to grab the ball. He didn't allow himself to think of Alex for the rest of the game. He knew later they'd tease him for that. 

Later in the change room Luke came up to him at his locker, and asked him "St. George what happened back there? Your head's always in the game." 

Charlie turned from his locker and could see he'd gained some unwanted attention from the team. He blushed "Oh it was nothing guys." 

That grabbed Diego's attention "Really? Nothing? Because, that blush on your face makes it look like it was definitely something." 

Charlie tried to laugh it off and pretend they weren't embarrassing the hell out of him. Then Luke shoved his shoulder "Ohhhh is there someone special?" 

Charlie got even redder if that was possible. Then pretty much the whole team "oooooohhhhh"ed out loud and were looking at Charlie. Of course they were all waiting for more information. "Who is it Charlie? Tell us." Diego begged.

Charlie shook his head and went to look back inside his locker, trying to shield his reactions "Guys leave me alone." 

Luke then pried the younger boy for more information "Is it a girl?" When Charlie didn't answer him, Luke smiled "So, it's a boy! Who is he?" 

Charlie turned around smiling "Do you guys really want to know or are you gonna tease me?" 

Then Diego, Zach and Justin all called out "Yes!" All three looked at each other and laughed. Justin then explained "We want to know, but sorry Charlie we are definitely gonna tease you." 

"Okay… fine..." He blushed "it's Alex Standall, I met him last night and he's cute and adorable. I don't understand it. I've never felt this way before and I don't even know him. It's just when I saw him, he took my breath away." as Charlie was rambling on as the team were giving each other knowing smiles. They all recognize the signs, Alex must be Charlie's soulmate "Like he wouldn't even speak to me. Omg you guys probably think I sound like a girl." 

Luke hugged him "No way, man. It's awesome. We definitely wanna help you score." 

"Totally, I'd ship it." Diego added. Luke and Diego high five each other. "So tells us about him." 

Charlie smiled "Thanks guys. I don't actually know him. It's just… I kinda get the feeling he hates me. Jessica invited me to his birthday party last night. I got there, I said hi and he fainted. Then when he woke up he immediately asked Zach to leave and wouldn't speak to me." Then Charlie sighed.

Diego looked at Zach for more information "So you're Alex's best friend right? Does he like Charlie back?" 

Zach skillfully avoided the question shaking his head and said "No information on the topic from me, I'm sworn to secrecy." The team was on the edge of their seats all slumped, thinking poor Charlie. 

Then Zach said something while picking up his stuff that turned it all around "I won't say anything Charles except..." Charlie was looking up desperate for any answers on why the sad brunette didn't want him, "that if I was you I wouldn't give up so easily." And leaving with that final comment Zach left. 

Charlie looked surprised to hear Zach say that. He saw though he saw Justin nodding along. What do they know that I don't? 

Then Charlie thought to himself, don't give up, eh? Well I am like Russell Wilson. Never giving up on a play, always scrambling. I just have to keep trying. I got this. I will get you Alex Standall. 

_____

Alex/Charlie POV 

Alex was walking to the cafeteria. He had just about reached his destination when he saw his handsome soulmate standing by the entrance. Constantly searching for something in the crowd, Alex then clued in, that he must be looking for me. Alex wasn't sure if he should turn around or risk it, because he was really starving. 

The decision was made for him when it was evident that Charlie saw him. Charlie ran up to meet Alex in the hall. "Hey" Charlie was smiling and practically radiated confidence. 

Alex just stared back at him then replied "Hey". Then walked right past him, however Charlie was fast and easy caught up. 

Charlie wasn't sure what to do or say, in order get this boy to get give him the time of day. "So umm... sorry about everything that happen last night. That's not fair." 

Alex's whole body seemed to relax a bit and actually responded "Oh, well, I mean, it wasn't a big deal." 

Then Charlie took a step closer to the other boy "Seems like... maybe it was?" 

That stopped Alex dead in his tracks. Slowly turned around scared to learn what the other might be implying "What do you know?" 

Charlie seemed surprised that Alex would ask that, wasn't it obvious that no one would tell him anything. Then Charlie responded to the object of his affection "I know that... you're a good person, or so I hear from Zach. Also I'm sorry if you feel like shit or whatever." Then Charlie looked down embarrassed thinking, okay stop talking St. George, "That's all I know."

Charlie couldn't read Alex's reaction. All he responded with was "Oh. Umm.... Thanks." Then Charlie thought, well I guess that's a good start.

Charlie smiled at him "Um... Would you like to have lunch with me? I have some cookies that I baked." 

Alex beamed a little, but looked away in hopes that Charlie wouldn't see it. While he was looking away he saw Tyler sitting alone at the tables. Well I actually told Tyler that I would have lunch with him." 

Charlie's happy grin fell "Oh okay." Alex instantly felt bad, the poor thing looked like a kicked puppy. 

Then Alex offered "But umm... you can join us if you like." Charlie's grin was back and wider than before. Alex rolled his eyes at his new found acquaintance, and started to walk over to Tyler. Charlie quickly followed behind. 

"Hey Ty." Alex said as he sat down. Charlie happily picked the seat right next to Alex. 

Tyler looked up from his camera "Hey Alex." Then he saw Charlie and smiled at him too "Umm hey you're Charlie right?" 

"Yup, and it's nice to meet you again Tyler. I'm a big fan." Tyler looked at him in a bit of disbelief.

"Really?" Unsure if he should trust the jock or not. 

"Yeah, 100% your photos in Monet's are amazing. Plus all of you photos of the football team are awesome." Charlie seemed very genuine.

Tyler then felt proud of himself "Thank you, that means a lot." Alex then thought 'gosh everyone this boy meets he is undeniably nice to them'. Then Alex's heart hurt, knowing that he could never be good enough for his perfect soulmate. 

Alex started to zone out, as he was lazily picking at his food. Charlie and Tyler were talking non-stop. It seems that the unlikely pair might become pretty good friends. He's broken out of his haze by Charlie taping him oh the shoulder, asking what he is doing tonight? 

"I don't know, umm... I might watch a movie or something." Alex shrugged, not sure why he even answered. 

Charlie shamelessly asked "Can I come too?" Alex looked at him shocked. 

This boy was relentless Alex didn't even know what to say "Umm... well-."

"Please, I'll behave and be polite. It's just, I don't want to be alone tonight. Charlie looked almost hurt behind his eyes. 

"I guess, whatever, Ty do you want to come?" Alex asked hoping that his friend might say yes and save him. 

Tyler laughed "Sorry Alex, as I just told Charlie I'm busy. You would have known if you were listening." 

Alex rolled his eyes. Man what a mess he got himself into. 

___ 

Alex POV

At the end of the day Charlie was already waiting for Alex at his locker. Wait how did he even know that was my locker? I guess now I have to go through with this movie thing.

Alex dragged himself up to the sexy football player. "Hey." 

"Hey Alex!" Charlie was just standing there with his hands in his pockets blushing. Alex was about to suggest they head out when he heard. "Charlie! Hey man, do you have a copy of the play's that I can borrow tonight?" Justin called out, as he ran up to his teammate. 

Charlie pealed his eyes away from Alex to look at Justin "Uhh yeah. Sure man." He took off his backpack and started looking for the papers. 

Just then realized that Alex was with them and he smirked. "Hey Alex, what are you doing tonight?" 

Alex looked at Justin, to Charlie, then to the wall. "Umm... Charlie and I are apparently watching a movie at my house." 

Justin looked at Charlie "Seriously?" His teammate stopped looking for the plays for a second to proudly look at Justin and nod. 

Once he looked back though he called out "Oh I found them!" Reaching up to hand them to Justin "Here you go." Then he zipped up his backpack and put it back on. 

Justin then looked at Charlie and said. "Well you too have fun." Then as he passed Alex he lowered his voice and winked "Not too much fun. Have fun on your date." 

Alex rolled his eyes, fuck Justin. "Ready to go?" 

"Yes sir!" Charlie was smiling big. They both headed towards Charlie's car. Then to Alex's house.


	3. Date Night?

Alex POV

Alex’s house was empty when the two boys arrived. His dad has a night shift tonight, his brother was at college and his mom wouldn’t be home from the hospital until around 9 pm. His mom thankfully left him money for pizza, now the two were trying to decide where to order from. Charlie had to try to argue with him “Dude seriously the best pizza in Evergreen is definitely Gino’s Pizza.” 

Alex exaggeratedly shook his head, “No way Charlie, Mickey's pizza is absolutely the best.” 

Charlie laughs at him “That’s absurd, like that not even a good pizza store name. Therefort, their pizza can’t be superior.” 

Alex looks at Charlie in disbelief “First, I think you mean therefore. Second, that makes literally no sense. How would the name of the pizza store affect the quality of the pizza. God you are so lucky you’re pretty.”

Charlie lears at him and flirterly raises his eyebrows “Oh yeah? You think I’m pretty.” 

Alex realizes Charlie caught him, and looks away flushed, “Umm.. nevermind that. I want Mickey’s pizza, let me buy that, you’ll like I swear.” 

Charlie eyes him hard, Alex can tell he’s thinking it over. He’s thinking oddly hard about this pizza, maybe the other store is truly better. Alex would never admit that. Charlie then says “You know what? I will let you have Mickey's pizza, buuuuttttt…”

Alex looks at him very skeptical “But what?”

“You have to tell me an embarrassing story about you.” Charlie was evilly smirking. 

Alex was very vocal about his distaste for the deal, by theatrically sighing. “Uhhhgggg okay… umm.” he was thinking to try and think of a memory that wasn’t too bad, so Charlie wouldn’t laugh. “I was put in remedial math. Is that good enough?” 

Charlie looked unmoved “I don’t know, why were you in it?” 

Alex shrugged “The school told me some bullshit about how my math from my old school wasn’t the same math they had at Liberty. Like how was I supposed to know there was different math.” 

Charlie laughed at him “Sorry not good enough try again. Dig a little deeper.” 

“Fine,” Alex looked away in embarrassment, “well I used to have bleach blonde hair and a nasal septum piercing. I know some people used to make fun of me for it, but I liked it. I thought it was kinda punk rock.” he turned back to see Charlie visually ecstatic. 

“Oh. My. God. Please show me a photo. Show me. Pretty please with a cherry on top.” his soulmate even got down on his knees to beg him. Alex reluctantly pulled out his phone to search for a photo of himself. Once he found one that was adequate, he passed it over to the other boy. Charlie snatched the phone in order to take a peek. 

As soon as he got a good look at Alex's picture, he was in a fit of giggles. Alex who was now embarrassed tried to grab the phone back “Alight, gimme that back.” However, Charlie was much too fast for him and easily dodged the encounter. Then Alex started to pout.

Charlie noticed he had upset the other and then tried to make it up to Alex. “Awe, Alex I'm sorry. I was just surprised, you were kind of hot, like in a sexy brooding way.” He winked as he said sexy. 

Alex’s cheeks reddened at the complement, but looked unconvinced “Yeah? You really think so?”

Charlie nodded. They both looked into eachothers eyes, until Alex of course looked away and said “Okay I guess I’ll order the pizza.” Alex left the room to call and order Mickey’s pizza. 

Waiting for their pizza Alex and Charlie were flipping through Netflix for the last twenty minutes just trying to decide what movie to watch. Then Alex saw It's a Wonderful Life, "Do you wanna watch that?" Charlie looked over at the other boy with a raised eyebrow. Then Alex blushed "I know it's not Christmas, I just... I like it. Nevermind that's stupid let's pick something else" 

Charlie frowned at him "I was only teasing you. Let's watch it." 

Alex smiled at the other boy, man this boy makes me smile more in these two days than I have my whole life. He went to press play when there was a knock upon the door. “Sweet that must be the pizza guy.” Alex got up and went to door to check. He had paid and brough the box over to the dinning romm table. “Wanna just eat in here, and watch the movie after?” Alex suggested as he opened the box and went to grab a couple of plates. 

Chare jumped up off the couch “Sure!” he sat across from Alex, and took a look inside "What no way? This is deep dish pizza. Why didn't you say that before when we were discussing this earlier? I totally would have agreed to get this instead. Oh, and then you wouldn't have had to tell me an embarrassing story about yourself."

Alex just shot him a glare, but grabbed a slice. They were both starving, so they didn't talk just ate their food. After they finished Alex put the leftovers in the firdge and sat back down beside Charlie in the loveseat. 

After he pressed play he took notice of their positions, he and Charlie were seated side by side. Their legs were slightly touching. Alex started to feel butterflies in his stomach. It would be just so easy to reach out and touch him. Gosh what was he thinking. Get a handle of yourself Alex. 

Alex then asked Charle, while his eyes were still glued one the television "Why didn't you want to be alone tonight?" 

Charlie then frowned still looking at the TV as well "Well umm... it's kinda embarrassing, but my dad is out of town and... I ugh, I just don't like being home alone." 

Alex turned to Charlie confused "Don't you live with anyone else?" 

Charlie was still looking at the TV to avoid eye any contact as he said "No, I'm an only child. And, my mom she died when I was thirteen." 

Alex put his hand over Charlie's as comfort "Oh shit Charlie. I'm sorry." Charlie sad smiled as he peeked down at Alex's hand resting on his. Then, he looked up at the concerned boy, the small gesture already made Charlie feel a little better and ready to open up more. 

Charlie slightly raised his lips in a small smile to try and show he was okay. "Actually that's why I'm always baking cookies, during her chemo I would make her cannabis cookies. When she was gone... me and my dad had to figure it all out. So yeah, that's pretty much why I hate to be alone, I still just can't stop thinking about her." 

Alex felt horrible, because didn't know how to comfort home "Man Charlie, I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine." Then he shook his head "Well it's not fine, but it's fine that it's not fine. If that makes sense." 

Alex nodded "Teah it totally does", he looked back at the TV. "I wish I could be fine with not being fine" 

Charlie smiled as he reassured him "You will be..., some day." 

Alex nodded. They both went back to watch the movie. After a few minutes of silence and a few glances snuck at each other, when they thought other wasn't looking. Alex asked him. "Do you really think it's a wonderful life?" 

Charlie responded "Sometimes." When Alex didn't respond, Charlie turned to him and asked "So Alex, is your short for something?" 

Alex chuckled at the random question his friend asked. Did he just think friend? Charlie St. George really knew how to wiggle himself into my life. 

"Yes, my name is Alexander. But, my full name is Alexander Dean Standall. Why do you ask?" Alex curiously asked. 

Charlie just shrugged "I guess, I just wanted to know more about you. My full name is Charles Hayden Brixton St. George." 

Alex replied "I know." 

Charlie looked at him shocked "How did you know that?" 

Alex then realized what he said, he shouldn't have known Charlie's full name. Alex tried to attempt to save himself. "Well I just recognized it once you said it, I must have heard it at school before." 

Charlie seemed to believe the lie, because he just nodded and went back to watching his movie. It was now Alex's turn to ask a question. He moved closer to charile and faced him "So, you rich?" 

Charlie turned in to face Alex too. Their faces were only mere centimetres apart. "Nah just old school WASP." Then he tried to jokingly flirt out "No money. Just nice antiques." 

Alex looked down at Charlie's lips and back to his eyes "You look rich." 

Then Charlie leaned in a little closer, but looked confused "Thank you? Or... shut up" Charlie shoves him a little teasingly. 

Alex was giggling. "You're welcome." Alex then took another look at Charlie's lips. It would be so easy to close the gap. It's okay to kiss him right? It can't be that bad of him. 

Then Alex sees Charlie lean in to close the distance. It starts as a quick peck, and Charlie tried to pull away, but Alex wrapped his arms around Charlie's head to keep him in close. 

Alex ran his tongue over Charlie's lips asking for access. Charlie parts his lips allowing the other in. Alex moans into the kiss. Charlie is pulling Alex onto his lap. They fumbled to get Alex on top of him without breaking apart. 

Once Alex was over top of the other boy he thought 'This is amazing, he was a way better than Zach and Jess combined.' Fuck yes. He could definitely make-out with Charlie any day. They continue kissing, not even paying attention to the movie. Alex started to slowly bring his hand down to the bottom hem of Charlie's shirt. Alex slowly slipped his fingers underneath to feel the quarterback's strong abs. 

Alex sticks his tongue in Charlie's mouth again, however this time Charlie aggressively sucks on it. "Alex, honey, I'm home." Alex quickly pushed off of Charlie and fell to the floor. Fuck, his mom was home. Alex quickly jumped into the seat beside his soulmate to make it look like they were just watching the movie.

His mom walked in the living room, and she had looked surprised when. Alex looked up at her, and then at Charlie. He could see that his soulmate had red lips and messy hair, a sign of intense kissing, Alex could only assume he looked the same. 

His mom looked between the two of them then spoke "Hi sweetheart, who is your friend?" 

Alex hoped his mom didn't know what he and Charlie were up to. "Hey mom this is Charlie, we um... we go to school together. We are just watching a movie." 

She just nodded at him "Okay sweetheart, well hello Charlie, my name is Carolyn. It's very nice to meet you." Alex is surprised to hear her say her first name, usually she goes by Mrs. Standall with my friends. Hell Zach never called her Carolyn. 

Charlie got off the couch and walked over to her politely and charming as ever. He put out her hand for her to shake, "Hi Carolyn, it's lovely to meet you too." and she gladly accepted his hand shake. 

Once their hands separated, she looked between the two boys again. Alex couldn't tell what she was thinking and it was driving him crazy. Do you think she knows they were kissing? Do you think she knows Charlie is his soulmate? He was so busy stressing out that he didn't notice she had spoken to him. He just saw Charlie's hand waving in front of his face. Then Alex looked at him and her "Sorry, what?" 

She chuckled at him as she lightly teased "Well when you were off dreaming in the land of Oz, I asked you when is Charlie going home? And would you guys like a snack?" 

Alex stomach rumbled at the thought of some food, he could really go for one of Charlie's famous cookies right now, "Sure mom we'll have a snack, and I don't know when he's going home." 

"Okay I'll make something quick and bring it back out." She headed to the kitchen, thankfully leaving them alone. 

Alex looked at Charlie who was still standing in middle of his living room, Alex questioned him "When do you want to go home?" Charlie just shrugged his shoulders in response. Then it was evident to Alex that the other boy didn't want to answer or he didn't really know. Alex offered him "Would you... Umm.. would like, uh wanna to sleepover?" 

Charlie's eyes widened at that. Alex then quickly said "You know like friends do, Zach and I have sleepovers all the time. If it's weird or uncomfortable we don't have to. Omg you know what, just forget I ever said anything. I really know-" 

Charlie cut him off walking towards him with an adoring grin "Alex I'd love to." 

Alex blushed and then looked down at his feet, then looking straight up and the other boy. Then Alex realized that he was already falling in love with this boy. 

Man Charles Hayden Brixton St. George was definitely going to be trouble for him. Here Alex was already offering him to stay the night. How was supposed to stay away from this boy? Then Alex realized that he will have to break Charlie's heart. He will wait until the morning though. He wanted to enjoy somemore of his soulmate before he would let him go forever. Alex had to tell himself it's better for Charlie if he's not stuck with a screw up like me. 

Then his mom came in with some snacks. She question Charlie about his likes and dislikes, what year he was in, and about football. Alex watched on the sidelines clinging to every word, as if to save the memory in his mind forever. 

Once it was time to head to bed, Alex shut his door. He was very thankful at this moment that he finally got it negotiated down to one hundred percent closed. He turned around and was met with a pair of soft lips. After the initial shock Alex lightly kissed Charlie back. 

The kiss was slow and filled with love. They would occasionally break apart just to smile and look into eachothers eyes. Charlie spoke "You make me feel so happy Alex. I barely even know you, but whenever I'm with you I feel like I can finally breathe. Gosh I must sound insane, don't I!" But Alex didn't think he did, he understood what Charliy felt. His whole body felt like it belonged to Charlie. That here in his soulmates arms is where Alex was ment to be, but Alex just wasn't worthy of Charlie's love. 

Alex just kissed Charlie again, so he could ignore the question. Charlie didn't seem like he was complaining. Charlie stopped the kiss again for a second to quickly yawn, because he was tied. He started to lean back in to grab Alex's lips again, when Alex dogged him. Charlie practically whined at the loss of contact. Alex giggled at the other boy "We should go to sleep now." 

Charlie nodded in agreement. They both took turns in Alex's room changing to their pyjamas. Once they were both back in the room Charlie looked at the bed and then the floor. "I can sleep on the floor if you like. I don't mind." Charlie politely offering, Alex rolled his eyes at the thought of the adorable football player sound asleep on his floor. 

Alex lightly shoves the other boy with his shoulder. "Yeah right, I can share." Then Alex crawls under the covers of the right side of the bed. Charlie takes the left, however unlike Zach had done the night before, Charlie placed his head facing the same way Alex's did. They two stared at each other. Then Charlie reached for one of Alex's hands, and slowly traced up his arm to his back. 

Alex moved in closer to cuddle him back the other boy. They stayed there wrapped up in eachothers arms. Alex was wide awake, as he didn't want to miss a second spent with the other boy. He soon noticed that Charlie's breathing got deeper and slower, indicating that he was now asleep. Alex then quietly said "Charlie?" No response. "Charlie are you awake?" Again no response? 

Alex then took a deep breath knowing now it was safe to talk without the other hearing him. He whispered to the other boy "Charlie, I think... I think I'm falling in love with you." When he still didn't get a reaction he continued, "You are too good for me, and I'm so sorry. I wish I was better, so I could be with you forever." now tears were falling down his cheeks and he spoke to his soulmate. "I have done unforgivable things... I can't even tell you everything I've done, because I am worried that you won't ever look at me the same again. I'm so sorry Charlie. I hope you will forgive me." And with that Alex clung to his lover even harder than before and cried himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am going back to work tomorrow and Thursday. So I might not update until Friday, so sorry. I hope you liked this chapter though. If you have any ideas you would like added in to the story comment below. ♥️♥️


	4. Charlie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make a whole chapter that was Charlie centric. I wanted to try and show how Charlie isn't sad, he's trying to be optimistic. I hope you like it!!

Charlie POV

Charlie woke up to the most beautiful sight, Alex in bed beside him. Alex had looked calm for the first time ever since he met the boy. Charlie reached out and started to brush his fingers through Alex's soft fluffy hair, but his hand stilled when he felt multiple bumps throughout Alex's skull. 

Then he remembered about some guy, who failed to shoot himself in the head, Monty told him about. 

Start of Flashback

Monty and Charlie were both at the sidelines of practice waiting to be subbed in. Monty then speaks up "Alex Standall." Charlie looked confused, who the fuck even is Alex Standall? "I think he's a fucking homo." 

Charlie cringed internally at the use of the word. What would Monty say if he knew about me being bisexual? But I stupidly wanted him to like me, so I pretended and played along. "Yeah? Why?" 

Then Monty gave me a shitty reasoning "He's gay for Tyler, at least. I mean, he's always been crazy, but he graduated to full psycho after not shooting himself in the head." Monty starts laughing "I mean, how do you fuck up that shot?" Then he goes to give me a high five, I actually feel physically sick accepting it. 

Then Zach calls our attention, as he's trying to hobble over to us on his crutches. "Monty?"

"Sup, gimp?" Monty asks. 

"Coach wants you on the return team." Zach tells him, as he's nodding his head towards the direction. 

Monty looks surprised "Fuck, seriously?" Zach nods at him. "Sweet let's bash some fucking heads." Monty hits his helmet off of mine as if to say goodbye. 

Zach and I watch him leave, once he's out of ear shot Zach turns to me and asks "You know about Alex right?" I knew I couldn't lie to Zach, he was my captain, so I just shook my head no. 

Zach frowns "Well he went through some shit, and he tried to shoot himself in the head. Unlike what you were just informed, he didn't completely miss,... now he has a TBI with some life lasting side effects." Charlie couldn't believe what he was hearing. What is a TBI? I am definitely looking this up later. "Just... maybe don't get your psychological insights from Monty. That's like... getting your clothes from Walmart."

Justin who overheard the conversation, slaps Zach's ass and adds in "What? I get my clothes from Walmart all the time."

Zach shakes his head "Shut up Justin." 

End of Flashback

Charlie felt a rare sadness flow through him, this is him The Alex? How did he never put this together? He remembered coming home that night and doing a lot of research on TBI's, which now he knows are traumatic brain injuries. Zach had emotionally moved Charlie and he just wanted to understand what Alex Standall was currently going through. 

Charlie felt so guilty that he played along with Monty, just because he wanted Monty to like him. He should have told him right there to fuck off and that he liked boys. What was he thinking? Why did he have to care what Monty thought of him. God do I wish I could go back and tell him off. Charle then felt a rage he didn't know he had building up inside, but it all fell away morphing into sadness when he looked back at his sleeping bed mate. 

It broke Charlie's heart to know that Alex had done that to himself. Didn't he know he was worthy of life? Didn't he know that there were people who loved him? Charlie so badly wanted to demand to know why, but he had to calm down. He was way too emotional to having that conversation right now. 

Charlie just kept brushing Alex's hair, and watching the older boy sleep. So are we together now? Sure he's the first actual guy I've kissed who's, like, kissed me b  
ack. He's also a real non-imaginary person. He's also not a celebrity or sports player, that I've been hardcore crushing on since I was like a kid. I definitely hope we can be boyfriends now. Oh and I hope he'll let me hold his hand, cuddle him, kiss him and-. 

Charlie's thoughts were cut short when Alex started to stir awake. Charlie watched in awe as Alex's eyes fluttered open and smiled when he saw Charlie. Alex yawned with a sleepy grin "Mmm hey." 

"Hey handsome." Charlie was still brushing his fingers through Alex's hair. Alex closed his eyes and started humming at the contact. Charlie thought that the action almost remained him of a cat, Charlie smiled at the silly thought. He then realized how much he had calmed down from his rage, as Charlie should have expected all it takes to one gland at Alex to be happier. 

Charlie couldn't wait any longer, he knew it might upset the other boy, but he had to know more. “Alex why did you hurt yourself?” 

Alex’s eyes flashed open, he pulled back from Charlie, as if he had burned him. Alex just stared at him, neither of them sure what to say. Alex definitely looked upset and a little bit angry. “How do you know that? And what are you asking me?” 

Charlie instantly felt bad that he asked a loaded question, but he needed to know. “Well I have heard the rumours at school.” Alex looked kinda disgusted by his answer, so Charlie quickly added on “but I uhh wanted to get the true story from you. That’s why I asked, I just want to know why you did it. I just think you are the most amazing guy I've ever met and it doesn't make sense to me."

Alex just watched Charlie as he rambled off trying to explain himself. Charlie started to worry if he had seriously messed up. Alex looked off to the distance "Well I don't talk about it ever often, but I, ugh… I do regret it. It's just that all this shit happened, and I wish hadn't. Everything all piled up and I just felt so guilty. 

Charlie nodded "Well if you ever want someone to talk to, I'm available. I will never judge you. If I can help take some of your pain away somehow I'd be more than honored to help you. Also Alex... I was kinda hoping we would be together now, like being boyfriends, you know because of last night" Charlie had a small shy smile on his face. 

Alex appeared as if he was going to smile, but then it changed to a blank expression. "Last night was a mistake." 

Charlie walked towards Alex, confused he asked "Why?" 

Alex scuffed "Why would like someone like me?" 

Charlie shook his head and reached to grab a hold of one of Alex's hands. "See that's where you go and do that self-depreciating thing." Charlie smiled when Alex didn't pull away 

Alex rolled his eyes and corrected him "It's deprecating." 

Charlie continued "You do... that self-deprecating thing where you think it's about you. But what you are saying is I'm dumb for liking you" then Charlie let go of Alex's hand and put both of his on the sides of Alex's face. "You're, like, questioning my taste and the thing is that I have excellent taste." 

Alex rolled his eyes and smirked. "You're very confident." 

Charlie smiled, nodded, and as he spoke he moved his hands from Alex's checks to his hips. He pulled the other in so their bodies were flush together. Charlie rested his chin on Alex's shoulder as he spoke "I am very confident, and most people find that attractive." 

Alex took a deep inhale of the other boys sent, but replied "Well I'm suspicious of confident people." 

Charlie smiled "Okay." 

Alex meekly replied "Okay."

Charlie squeezed Alex a little tighter. "Well I'm confident enough to be okay with that." 

Alex tried to squirm out of his hold, "Well, I'm not confident, okay? " but Charlie held on too tight, so Alex couldn't move out of his grip. Alex just gave up and stayed in Charlie's arms "I never have been. And I have a brain injury, which apparently you know all about. And I've done these terrible things that I'm never gonna get away from." 

Charlie wanted Alex to talk to him and tell him everything, so he could help Alex. He wanted to reassure his lover that everything was all going to be fine. Heck better than fine, it was going to be perfect. At that point Charlie realized the tapes "Alex is this about your tape?"

Alex did speak for a while. The two just stayed there holding each other. Once Alex finally worked up the nerve to speak, he looked up at Charlie with his beautiful heartbreakingly sad eyes "Charlie I'm not ready to talk about it. I think I just need... we need to hold off for a bit. This is moving too fast. I'm so sorry." 

Charlie sighed resting his chin on top of Alex's head, and slightly smiled. He wasn't too happy about the situation, but he was willing to wait for Alex, and he would wait as long as the other boy needed. Charlie was fairly confident that he was in love with Alex. How is it even possible to be in love with someone in three days? "Okay, but I'll have you know Alexander Dean Standall you're breaking my heart." 

Alex slightly smiled "I'm not breaking your heart." 

Charlie teased the older boy "You definitely are." When Charlie went to let go of Alex, he was stopped by Alex quickly holding him tighter to stay in place. Charlie of course stayed and kissed the other boy on his forehead. The two weren't sure how long they remained in place for, but when they got to school they were late for their second period class. 

Before the two separated Charlie grabbed Alex's arm "Hey um Alex, I was kinda wondering if you would like to come to my game tomorrow night? Coach Kerba said I would be getting a lot of field time. I also know that's probably like the last place that you want to be, but I really wanted to invite you."

Alex's cheeks turned a shade of red "Umm I don't kn-"

"Alex pleaaassseee, I need you there. I know that I will play a lot better knowing that the cutest boy in the whole school will be there cheering me on. Please Alex I beach you" Charlie flirted and begged. 

Alex chuckled "Okay fine, and it's beseech." Charlie pulled him in for a bear hug. 

Alex hugged him back, less tight "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Alex I'm so excited." Charlie was the one to end the hug. 

Alex looked away, and down the hall. "I should probably head to class." Charlie slowly nodded. "Bye Charles." He turned away and started to leave. 

"Hey Alex?!" Charlie called out, Alex looked back in concern "Do you think someday maybe we could do more than just literally sleep together?" He asked hopefully. 

Alex smiled at the boy "Yes, I think we will someday, but right now we gotta go to class." And with that Alex finally left, and Charlie watched him limp off to class. Well if he was being honest, he wasn't so much watching Alex as a whole, he was specifically eyeing that fine ass. 

Charlie thought to himself 'Is this love?' He'd never felt this strongly about another guy or girl this way before. He wanted to spend all his time with Alex and never let him out of his sight. He wanted to protect him at all costs. Okay so, he was definitely in love with Alex Standall. 

Then something occurred to Charlie that he hadn't thought of before now 'Is he my soulmate?'

Charlie deeply thought about this. I happen to have extreme feelings for a boy I've known for three whole days. Then he thought, Alex is pushing me away, why would he do that if I was his soulmate? But, I always feel happier when I'm with Alex. 

Wait, that party. The day I met him, it was Alex's 18th birthday party. 18 is the age you get your soulmate mark. Jessica asked me to come, but no one else outside of their inner circle was invited. How could he be so clueless. Charlie knew he had to ask Alex the next time he saw him, but how would he?


	5. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do this is actually probably my favorite chapter I wrote so far, because it's kinda funny. Also I made a small little Justin POV I think you guys will like it! Please enjoy ♥️

Alex POV

When Alex finally made it to English class, he looked around and noticed it was a work period. Everyone was either talking in groups or playing on their phone. He went straight to the back of the class and sat down beside Jess. "Hey." 

Jess eyed him knowingly "Hey, I heard from Justin you had a big date last night. Are you walking funny today? You know from the rough anal sex." 

Alex rolled his eyes at her and her horrible joke. He was leaning over getting his book from his bag as he responded "I have a bad leg, so I always walk funny. It wasn't a date, it was dinner and a movie." 

She laughed at him "Sounds like a date to me. Did you kiss?" He didn't answer, he just opened his book and pretended he didn't hear her. "Oh my god you did! How was it? How far did you go? When did he end up going home?" 

Alex sighed, closed his book and turned to her. "We did kiss. It was amazing, and he's much better than you by the way. Andddd... umm he may have slept over."

Jess's jaw dropped and her eyes widened in shock, "Okay I'm going to quickly forget that you said he's a better kisser than me. He slept over, what did you two do?" 

Alex responded giving her no good details "We slept. Why do you care?" 

"Because, whether you like it or not, you are one of my best friends, and as far as I know friends tell eachother everything. Would you tell Zach?" Jess gave her reasoning. 

Alex gave in to her pleading. "Uhhhhh okay fine I'll tell you. So Charlie and I were making out, and my mom came home without notice. She didn't see us though, however I think she was definitely a little suspicious about what we were doing. After that Charlie and I just straight went to bed, we just slept..." Alex covered his hands over his face in order to hide himself from the embarrassment "Also we may have cuddled. And, in the morning he asked me to be his boyfriend. I ended up telling him no, because we were moving too fast." 

Jess looked at him like he had two heads. "What no way!" She yelled, and accidentally grabbed too much attention towards them. Alex gave them the finger and the class turned away. He looked back at Jess for her to continue. "You aren't moving too fast Alex. Most soulmates would be way farther than you." Then she froze and looked a little worried. "Wait, you did tell him you were soulmates right?" 

Alex sunk deeper into his seat and slowly shook his head no. Jess rolled her eyes at him. "Omg Alex that sweet poor boy. Why haven't you told him?" 

Then Alex gave her a look that said seriously? "Because Jess, you know better than anyone else, all the horrible shit I've done. How am I supposed to tell Charlie everything? He's going to hate me. I would rather him be sad, because I won't date him. Rather than him be disgusted with me, because of the shit I've done."

Jess reached for Alex's hand and gave him a sad look. "FML?" 

Alex smiled as he looked at their hands then towards her "FML."   
__

Class was over and it was lunch time. Alex just wanted to leave for lunch today to avoid his soulmate. Not because he didn't want to see him, but because Alex just didn't want to keep rejecting the other boy. It hurt him more and more every time he told Charlie no. 

Then Alex ran into Zach in the hall and was washed over with relief. His best friend, and that sweet car could take us for lunch. "Hey wanna get out of here for a bite to eat for lunch?" 

Zach smiled at that "Sure man, is it cool if Tyler comes along. I told him earlier that I'd eat with him." 

Alex shrugged "Yeah, where are you meeting him?" 

"Hey guys!" Tyler came practically running down the hall, both Zach and Alex looked at eachother, with faces asking 'like is he for real?'. Once Tyler caught up to them he was grinning and out of breath, "Hey." inhale, "What's" inhale, "up?" inhale. 

Zach chuckled "We are gonna leave school to grab a bite. You still wanna come have lunch with me?" 

Tyler, who had finally caught his breath replied. "Totally! I'm in, I've been craving a burger all day." As the three of them started to head to lunch Zach told them a story about one of his bitchy teachers.

_

The three started to head into Big Bill's burger joint, Tyler asked them "What did you guys do last night?" 

Zach told them about how he spent his night. "I drank a Z Man Rocks last night and played some mad Call of Duty." 

Alex gave him a confused look "What the hell is a Z Man Rocks?" 

Zach chuckled as he looked through the menu "Anything the Z Man can find on the rocks." Tyler shook his head and smiled at the response. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "You're ridiculous."

The server walked up to their table. "Hey boys, what can I get you all?" The three each gave their orders of burgers and fries. She quickly wrote it all down, took their menus and left. 

Zach turned to Alex and raised an eyebrow at his best friend. "Oh yeah, so you think your night was better? What did you do? And I swear if you tell me another story about you jacking off I'll leave." 

Tyler and Zach both turned to Alex to hear what he had to say. "I was umm..." Then Alex adjusted in his seat, it was obvious to both Zack and Tyler he was extremely uncomfortable. "I was with Charlie." 

Both boys spoke at the same time. Tyler said "I like Charlie." with a large grin on his face, while Zach said "No fucking way?" 

Then Tyler looked at Zach confused "Why would that be a big deal?" 

Alex blushed and looked down at his hands on the table, hoping that the world would swallow him whole. Zach knowing gloated "I don't know. Alex, why is that a big deal?" 

Alex sighed, but faced Tyler "Charlie is my soulmate, but I haven't told him yet. So please don't tell him. The only people who know are you, Zach and Jess." Tyler is left dumbfounded. 

Then Zach added "And Justin." 

Alex looked annoyed. "What the fuck, Justin? Did Jess tell him?" 

Zach shook his head. "Nah, Jess told me he figured it out on his own."

Then Tyler grabs both of their attention by almost yelling. "Oh my god! That's so awesome. I love Charlie, he's so nice. You two would be so adorable together, I totally ship it." Then flips to Zach who is sitting beside him. "They need a shipname Alerile? Mmm no, Aleharlie? No too hard to say. Chalex?"

Then Zach got excited. "Yes that's it! That's the one." Zach pulled out his phone. "I'll text Jess and Justin to start to call them that too." 

Tyler turned to see Alex with his hands covering his face. "Alex, it's okay. No need to be embarrassed. Charlie is awesome! You guys are definitely gonna become my OTP." 

Alex peeked through his fingers and asked."What's that?" 

Tyler widely smiled "It means original true pairing. Do you even listen to me and Clay in first when we talk about fanfiction?" 

Alex rolled his eyes. "I obviously listen Ty it's just I forget stuff. Also Charlie and I aren't officially a couple." 

Then Zach glared at Alex, and responded very sarcastically. "Nooooooo, you guys just kissed all last night long and cuddled when Charlie slept over." Tyler smiled even wider, if that was possible, at the new information. 

Alex lightly hit his head off the table. "Fucking Jessica Davis. Can I have any secrets to myself anymore?" 

"Here we go." The waitress grabbed all their attention. Alex popped his head back up to make room on the table. "Is there anything else that I can get for you boys?" They all shook their heads no. She smiled "Okay, enjoy." 

Zach took a bite and asked Alex with food in his mouth, "Dude why not be with him, you obviously like him." 

"Because Zach, I have done terrible things that I can't tell Charlie. There's something seriously wrong with me if I can't tell my soulmate what I've done. And not only that, but Charlie is such a good person, he could never understand." Alex tried to reason. 

Tyler shook his head. "I don't think so Alex. Charlie is super good, but aren't soulmates the only person in the world who can love you unconditionally. He might not understand, but he will still love you." 

Alex sighed. "I guess you're right." The three were starving, so they quickly ate their lunches before heading back to school. 

___

Charlie POV 

School was finally over and tonight was the teams last practice until their game tomorrow. Charlie rushed to the locker room, he wanted all the time he could get on the field as he could. He had to play extra good tomorrow for his crush. Once he got into the changeroom though Luke and Diego were both standing by his locker with evil grins. Nervously Charlie asked "Hey guys what's up?" 

Diego moved to give Charlie room to his locker. "Heard from Justin that you and lover boy had a date last night." 

Charlie blushed, but didn't respond. Luke couldn't contain his excitement. " So did you get laid?" 

Charlie turned to face them and leaned on his locker. "Umm no Luke, but I appreciate you thinking of me." 

Luke and Diego looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Luke placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and lifted up a rolled magazine for Charlie to take. Weird, he didn't notice Luke holding it when he came in. "Always man, always." 

Charlie took the magazine from him and looked at the cover. His jaw dropped, it had a naked man on the cover. He looked at the title PLAYGIRL. Charlie blushed from the tip of his head to his shoulders. Both Diego and Luke chuckled at his expense. 

Diego spoke up "We know that you're an adorable virgin and we wanted you to have some fun by yourself. So, if your boy toy doesn't want to play, me and Luke thought we would help you out." 

Charlie went to respond, but his voice broke when he tried. Luke smiled "Flip to page 13 there is a surprise for you." Charlie couldn't flip to the page faster. 

Then he saw him, a very naked man who looked just like Alex. He had an extremely similar body type and face. The only significant difference was their hair, this guy's was buzzed and black, rather than his adorable shaggy brunette. Charlie couldn't believe it, they bought him a porno magazine. The model had his lip sucked in. He was wearing only a cowboy hat and boots. Then Charlie felt his pants getting a little tighter. God is this what Alex looks like naked? 

He didn't even hear Justin and Zach walk in the locker room until. Justin tapped him on the shoulder, Charlie was knocked out of his senses. "Hey buddy, I see you're up?" 

Charlie blushed and looked down at his dick which was noticeably hard in his pants. "Oh man I'm sorry guys... Luke and Diego got me this and… uhh." 

Zach snached the magazine and took a look. His eyes widened, "Fuck he looks a lot like Alex." he quickly closed the magazine. "Yeah, I didn't need to see my best friend's lookalike naked." 

Justin laughed and reached for the magazine. "I wanna see." He opened up and started to flip until he found Alex's look alike. "Dang wow that guy is hung as fuck. Hopefully Alex is just as lucky, am I right?" He shoves Charlie as he teased him. 

Charlie took the magazine back and faked being upset. "Gimme that. And oh yeah fuck you guys." 

Diego laughed. "Dude you're our boy, we just wanted you to have a little fun tonight. We don't don't care who you fuck, orrrr get fucked by." 

Zach laughed "Yeah totally, I was talking to Tyler today and he came up with a ship name for them. What was it... Chalex!" 

Luke, Justin, and Diego all smile at Zach. Luke the most excited "No way I love it. I'm so calling you two that." 

Charlie laughed "That's great and so funny, does Alex know." 

Zach nodded "He was less than enthusiastic about it, but I think he secretly likes it." Then Charlie stared at Zach unsure, Zach noticed the look. "What's up man?" 

Everyone looked confused at Charlie's change in demeanour, did he think they were hazing him, because he was bi "I think Alex is my soulmate, because I've never felt this way before. But I don't think he likes me like that, because he hasn't said anything. Or I'm a totally off mark and I'm basically crazy for being in love with him." 

Zach sighed "Dude I promised Alex, I can't say anything." 

Charlie smiled at him. "I know I wouldn't ask you to say anything. I'm gonna go get changed. I'll see you guys out there." He quickly went and got changed. 

__

Justin POV 

Justin was fucking sick of this 'are they aren't they' shit, why aren't they together. Once Charlie, Luke and Diego left, Justin walked up to Zach. "What the fuck is up with Alex? Why isn't he with Charlie?" 

Zach sighed and looked around to make sure no one was listening "I seriously shouldn't say anything." 

Justin rolled his eyes "Who am I gonna tell?" 

Zach looked unsure. "Fine, but you seriously can't tell anyone, not even Clay. Alex won't date him because he is worried Charlie won't love him after he finds out everything he's done to Hannah and Bryce. He thinks Charlie will hate him or something. He's too afraid to take that risk." With that Zach left Justin along to think. 

Then Justin understood, probably better than anyone. Alex was in love with Charlie, he was just scared to get close to him and possibly lose him. 

Justin remembered how he felt with Jess when everything went down with Bryce. He felt like he wanted to give up. He was so scared to tell her the truth, because he wanted to protect her and Bryce. At the time it felt like Jess would never love him again, but she does. 

Justin kinda hated Alex, but he knew he had to talk to him tonight. He had to explain to the other boy why to not give up too easy.


	6. Interventions and Fantasies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ik this one is a little short I just wanted to finish it and move on to the next chapter. Kinda had a bit of writer's block writing this one. Hope you enjoy tho 🥳

Alex POV 

Alex was jamming to his favorite playlist in his bed, he was currently listening to Sheena is a Punk Rocker by the Ramones. Without any warning Zach, Jess, Tyler, and Justin all walked in his room. He pulled out his ear buds and looked at them baffled. "Umm hey guys what's up?" 

Zach and Tyler sat side by side at the end of Alex's bed, Justin leaned on the door, and Jess took the chair at his desk. Zach was the first to speak "Alex man, the four of us are holding an intervention. Chalex needs to happen." 

Alex rolled his eyes, and he thought to himself 'Seriously this is what this is about. This is why they show up unannounced'. 

Then his attention was drawn to Tyler's shirt, which was a gray t-shirt with #chalex in black writing across the front. He rolled his eyes at his friend. "Really Tyler? Where did you even get a shirt like that?" 

Tyler looked so proud of himself. "Ani and Cyrus helped me make it. Don't you love it?" Alex shook his head. His friends were ridiculous, but he loved them. 

Alex was about to speak when Justin, of all people cut him off. "Dude I get it, you're scared. You are worried Charlie will hate you because you didn't save Hannah, you tried to kill yourself, you did cocaine, fucked a prostitute, and killed Bryce. I fucking get it, all of us do." Justin waved his hand across the room showing off the other three who were nodding along. Justin continued "I know sometimes you think I'm a dick, but I can understand better than anyone what you're going through." Justin looked down at his shoes in shame, tears starting in his eyes. Alex could tell that what he was trying to say was killing him, he felt a little sorry for Justin. "I was horrible to Jess, hell I ruined her fucking life." 

Justin was sniffling and trying not to show the others that he was breaking down. Jess got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Justin to comfort him. "No... you taught me what love is." 

The other three watched in awe as Jess and Justin tried to comfort one other. Then Justin pulled away a little and wiped his eyes, but still held her close. "Alex soulmates make no fucking sense. It's just one day you have this perfect person walk into your life, and no matter what you love them unconditionally. Nothing they do is imperfect." 

Jess smiled tears in her eyes looking lovingly into Justin's, as she said "And, no matter what you'll always come back to each other, because you can help it. Because, he is the best thing to have happen to you." 

Justin smiled and kissed her forehead. "And your love for her is the kinda love that's all consuming. You'd do anything for her." 

Jess kissed Justin on the lips lightly. "I am in love with you."

He smiled, what Hannah had once called 'that damn smile' to Jess and replied "I love you more than life." 

She shook her head, "Don't ever love anything more than life." and he nodded slowly to her in response. 

Then Zach spoke intruptined them "Alex see that's soulmates they will hardcore love you, no matter what you do. What Jess and Justin have, you have that with Charlie." 

Tyler added on "Right now Charlie is confused as fuck. He's out there wondering why on earth he's feeling all these powerful feelings for you. He's probably wondering if you're his soulmate."

Then Jess spoke "He's asking himself, if Alex is the one why hasn't he told me? Am I not good enough?" 

By this point Alex was crying curled up leaning on the frame of his bed. Then Justin spoke "I know what it's like to feel like you don't deserve a soulmate. And, Alex I know it's scary, actually no it's fucking terrifying. But, you can do this. Tell Charlie, he's a good kid and we all like him a lot." 

Then Zach crawled over to Alex and hugged him. Everyone was quite as they waited for Alex's response, but Zach knew his best friend well. He knew he needed one more push, so he asked him. "Aren't you tired of being afraid?" 

Alex lifted his head to look at him in the eyes, slowly nodded and he quietly replied "Yes." 

Zach patted his shoulder "Then let's make some noise. Let's fucking do it right." 

Alex smiled at his best friend. Jess asked "Are you going to tell him after the game?" 

"I think so." Alex blushedThey all got excited. 

Tyler asked "What are you gonna say?" They all came in close brainstorming the best way for Alex to tell Charlie that they were soulmates tomorrow after the football game. 

___

Charlie POV

Charlie was home alone, as his dad thankfully was currently at a board meeting. So this is how Charlie found himself staring at his gym bag across the room. Thinking about how that PLAYGIRL was in there, he felt a little embarrassed keeping it. For the past twenty minutes he's debated pulling it out to look at it. 

He finally gave in and walked over to his bag. He picked it up and practically ran back to his bed. He jumped under the sheets and opened to page thirteen. He looked at the sexy photo, then blushed and quickly shut the magazine. 

Charlie thought to himself, would Alex be mad if I was masturbating to a photo of someone who looked a lot like him? What if Alex was masturbating to a photo of me? Then Charlie pictured his lover all naked, sweaty, and withering with Alex's hand around his thick cock pumping himself up and down. Okay Charlie would really like to see that. 

Charlie felt a rush of heat travel through him. He brought his hand under the sheets and stated to palm his hard-on. He opened the magazine back up to take another look. God he looked so much like Alex. 

He put the magazine down for a second to undo and take off his pants. He then pulled his hard as a rock cock out from his confidinding underwear. He gripped his dick with his right hand and held the magazine in his left. 

Charlie looked at the photo as he jacked himself off. He started to picture Alex dressed up like this for him. Then Charlie played the scene in his mind. 

Fantasy starting

Charlie was laying down with his hands covering his eyes in bed. Then he heard a soft voice call out. "Charles Hayden Brixton St. George, I wanted to do something nice for your eight-teenth birthday. Open your eyes." Charlie opened them and saw Alex in just a cowboy hat and boots. 

"Oh my god, Alex baby you look so good." Charlie's jaw dropped. 

Then Alex looked down at Charlie's tent starting to form in his pants. "Awe does my boyfriend need a hand?" 

"Boyfriend?" Charlie asked hopefully. 

Alex chuckled at the other boy "Of course you're my boyfriend, it would make sense as you're my soulmate. Remember, look at your wrist." Charlie did look down and there it was in Alex's sloppy handwriting, Alexander Dean Standall. 

Charlie felt himself get giddy. He finally has his soulmate here, and in a very sexy cowboy outfit. Alex was smiling at him. "Oh Charlie you're so silly and handsome. So, why don't you let me give you a hand?" 

Then Charlie smiled and joked. "Tonight I'm about to save a horse and ride a cowboy." He reached up and pulled his boyfriend into the bed. 

Alex giggled and tried to crawl out of the death grip he was currently in. Once he managed to wiggle out and sit directly on top of Charlie's hips. Alex moved his hips back and forth to get Charlie harder. "Oh Lex! Ughhh baby please don't tease me." 

Alex smiled wickedly, he stopped his grinding and slowly leaned forward to whisper in his lover's ear. "Wanna fuck me Charles? Give it to me hard and fast?" 

Charlie couldn't speak, he was so turned on he could barely form together a thought. Alex chuckled and pulled out his boyfriend's cock. He leaned over to Charlie's night stand and pulled out lube and a condom. Charlie couldn't believe this was happening he was going to have sex with Alex. 

Alex tossed the condom to Charlie to put on and squeezed a bit of lube onto his fingers. Charlie quickly opened the package and rolled it on his already leaking cock. 

Once he was sure the condom was comfortable and securely on he looked up, and saw that Alex was already fingering himself open. Charlie couldn't take the wait any longer for his lover. He looked so good withering in the bed with three fingers thrusting deep inside him. Charlie asked hopefully. "Baby are you ready?" 

Alex nodded and pulled his fingers from his hole. He quickly crawled back on top of Charlie and grabbed Charlie's cock. Alex lined up Charlie's cock with his entrance and slowly sat down. Once Alex was completely seated on him Charlie released a long waited breath. "Oh my god Lex you feel amazing. Wanted you so bad baby. I love you so much." 

Alex smiled lovingly "Mmmmmm, your cock is so big. I can barely take it all. You feel so good inside of me Charlie." Then Alex lifted up and dropped back down. 

Charlie threw his head back. God this feels amazing. And Charlie had wanted him so bad, now here he was having sex with I  
Alex. 

Alex started the pace by slow moving up and down. Charlie looked up at his soulmate. It felt perfect, like nothing could possibly be better than this. 

Alex started to speed up progressively getting faster, and Charlie met his thrusts when he could. He felt himself getting closer to finishing. "Alex... I'm... gonna... cum." 

Alex's eyes were closed shut and he was nodding. "Me too." Alex leaned in and captured his lips in for a kiss. They figurusly fucked each other, Alex clawing at Charlie's shoulders hard enough to leave marks. Then Charlie couldn't hold back anymore he bit down on Alex's shoulder as he came in order to hush his screams. "Uhhhhh!" 

Almost simultaneously Alex had cum with him, "Yes! Uhhhhh... fuck Charlie!" both slowing down as they rode out their orgasm. He looked down and Alex's sead was all over his and Alex's chest. 

Charlie smiled and took his finger to pick some up. He placed the sperm covered finger in his mouth, and sucked on it to taste his boyfriend. It was salty, but so good. He closed his eyes and hummed in response. 

Charlie pulled his boyfriend in for a passionate kiss, he pulled back to look into Alex's eyes "I love you Alex Standall." 

Alex smiled lovingly back "I love you too Charlie St. George." 

End of fantasy

Charlie was out of breath staring at the roof. His hand was covered in his own cum. He was almost out cold dazed by the thought of his beautiful lover. He was left a little sad that it was all a dream, and his lover was nowhere to be found. 

However, Charlie quickly fell asleep thinking about the other boy's adorable smile, soft lips, and sexy ass.


	7. The Big Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this chapter too so long to write, but going back to work is taking all my free time away 😭. I hope you like it. I want to have the next chapter out by at least Sunday!!
> 
> Canadian_31 there is a scene in here that you're gonna love 😉

Charlie POV

Charlie was all suited up standing beside the home team bench. Rather than discussing the game and plays, he was distracted looking into the stands. His stomach was doing flips, and he was extremely nervous, just not for the game. 

Justin came and slapped him on the ass to grab his attention. "Hey St. George, what's got you all distracted? This is supposed to be your big game. Are you nervous?"

Charlie sighed, not taking his eyes away from the crowd. "No... I just, I asked Alex to come... and it looks like he didn't show. I thought that maybe he would come as my friend," Then Charlie slumped over. "He must really hate me." 

Justin looked down at his shoes and back at Charlie sympathetically. "I've made a lot of mistakes man. Sometimes I feel like all life is. It's just all the mistakes you make and all the shit you gotta do to set it right... And Alex, he's made a lot of fucking mistakes and now he's trying his fucking best to make it right. He just needs some time. Then he's going to tell you all about it. Can you give him that?" 

Charlie was hanging on every word and at the end of Justin's speech he was left speechless. The two just stood there looking into the stands. 

After a few moments of silence, Charlie turned to Justin to say. "I love him and I know that sounds crazy... I thought I could give Alex all the time in the world, but not being with him… it's killing me man. Like every second that I'm not with him, I feel like I can't breath again. Like someone came along and is pressing on my lungs. Does that make any sense?" 

Justin responded, "Yeah, it does... Coming from someone with emotional relationship experience, I'm gonna give you some advice. Take it one moment at a time, don't rush to the end..." then he placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and turned them both back around to face the field. "So, to start out, you're gonna kick ass at this game whether your pretty boy is watching you play or not. Can you handle that?" 

Charlie smiled at Justin. "Yeah... I can handle that." Justin was such an inspiration to Charlie, had been through so much and still could be optimistic at times. He felt so lucky to have Justin be his friend and co-captain. Charlie smiled big and said. "Listen man... uhh, I think... I think you're awesome." 

Justin grinned and laughed "Man, Charlie." He went in for a high five/hug. "Thank you." 

They both laughed at the emotional moment when they separated, but their attention was quickly diverted by a voice calling them. "Yo Foley! St. George! Ready to kick some fucking Hillcrest ass?" They both turned to see it was Diego who called out to them from the team huddle. 

"Fuck yeah! Let's do it!" Justin called out and started to rush over. Charlie nodded, and just before he ran to his team he took a last look over to stands. Again, he found it empty of a certain adorably sad blue eyed brunette. 

Charlie ran over and crashed into the huddle chanting "Who are we?!"

His teammates replied. "Liberty Tigers!" 

Again he yelled "Who?!"

His teammates yelled even louder. "Liberty Tigers!" 

Charlie smiled. "Yes we are! Because, we are gonna win this one! Let's do this boys!" 

____

Alex POV 

"Jess we are already fucking late." Alex was shaking his good leg and biting his nails in the passenger seat. 

"Oh my god chill out Alex. It's gonna be fine." Jess rolled her eyes as she reassured him for the hundredth time in a row. 

"No it won't, because me being late means that Charlie won't play as good, then he won't want to be my boyfriend, then I'll never have sex again, and then I'll die alone. Do you want me to die boyfriendless, sexless and alone?" Alex was drastically drawing to conclusions. 

Jess laughed at him so hard that there were tears forming in her eyes. After she had caught her breath and calmed down she tried to console him. "Alex listen to me, Charlie is going to play fine. He will want to be your boyfriend. He will want to have sex with you. And one day grow old and die with you, even if you're late to one of his many high school football games."

Alex sighed and pulled at his hair in stress. He looked out the window to count trees to try to calm down. Jess looked at him in sympathy. "Alex I'm serious. Soon you two will be so disgustingly adorable together, that I won't want to spend any time with you guys. Don't worry Charlie's gonna love your big surprise, it's right up his alley." 

Alex smiled at her and then to himself. He imagined his future life with Charlie at his side and it was perfect. Alex imagined them going on dates, holding hands, kissing, and having sex. He was definitely nervous about sex with a guy for the first time, but with Charlie he was excited. He pictured Charlie forcing him to come out of his shell, going to college together, adopting children, getting married, and growing old together. Alex wanted badly to spend the rest of his life together with Charles St. George, easily the cutest and sweetest person he'd ever met.

He turned to Jess. "Before Charlie I never truly understood why you picked Justin over me. Even if he was your soulmate… I just didn't get it. Now I understand, more than anything. I can't imagine loving anyone more than I love Charlie." 

Jess smiled and replied. "I am happy for you Alex, you deserve to be happy…" then Jess turned to him with a sad smile upon her face. "You know, I'll always love you right? You're the best friend I've ever had." 

He smiled. "I love you too Jess, you're like a sister to me." Then he scrunched up his face and said. "Ew actually I take that back, we've had sex. It was horrible sex, but still it was sex."

She laughed as she parked the car. And turned to him. "Okay we're here, let's go surprise Cookies." Alex nodded. 

____

Charlie POV 

They were nine minutes into the second quarter. The score was 12 - 9 for Liberty. Charlie was trying his hardest to keep his head in the game, but every once and a while he'd look up to see if Alex had come. Every time he'd look up, he would feel a flash of disappointment flow through him. 

The team was in the middle of running a play, he had thrown the ball to Justin who just got a touchdown and obtained another 6 points. 

Coach Kerba called him back to the bench to rest up. Charlie took off his helmet, grabbed his water bottle and took a long sip. He was dying of heat, so he had sprayed some of the water on his face. Once he was finished he put his water back down under the bench. 

Before he sat down he took a look at the stands and there Alex was. Holding a giant white sign that said Cookies St. George #12, and it was covered in blue hearts. Charlie's smile was huge, he was so happy he came. He quickly waved to Alex, and Alex waved back.

Justin who was now standing beside him said. "Looks like your lover boy came after all." Then he lightly nudged him. "I doubt that will be the first time he cums for you tonight." 

Charlie blushed and rolled his eyes at his co-captain. However, Charlie didn't take his eyes off Alex. It was like everyone in the stadium disappeared and it was just the two of them. Charlie wanted to leave the game, run over and kiss him senseless. But he couldn't, because Coach Kerba was already calling him. "St. George you're back in, go!" 

Charlie threw on his helmet and went out there, and he even played harder than he ever had before. He was running significantly faster and throwing harder than ever before. All Charlie hoped was that Alex would be impressing his crush. However, Alex wasn't the only one who noticed an improvement in Charlie's game. 

Half time was called and the whole team was seated in their locker room waiting for Coach Kerba and Zach. "Hey St. George, I saw you trying extra hard to impress your boyfriend in the stands?" Luke shoves his arm in a teasing manner. 

Diego smiled. "Did you see his poster? It's the one with all the hearts." 

Charlie rolled his eyes and smiled. Justin joined in on the playful teasing. "Yeah it was sweet of Alex." Then he looked at Charlie seriously. "It was probably really hard for him to do something like that, so you must be pretty special to him." 

Then Zach and Coach Kerba walked in on the guys lightly teasing Charlie. Coach looked a little confused, so he asked. "What are you all talking about besides the game?" 

The team looked a little embarrassed that they got distracted when they should be discussing the game. However, Justin bravely answered him. "Umm we were all talking about how St. George is playing better just to try and impress his soon to be boyfriend Alex, sir." 

Charlie blushed and looked at Justin. "Dude!" 

Both Zach and Coach Kerba looked at each other and smiled. Coach replied looking at Charlie, "Well then Charles, maybe your boyfriend should be coming to all our games, if that's why you're playing so well tonight." 

Charlie was laughing "He's not my boyfriend." 

Zach sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Zach winked and corrected Charlie. "Yet. He's not your boyfriend yet."

Charlie rolled his eyes in a very Alex like manner and tried to change the subject. "Okay can we move on from Alex and talk about how we are gonna finish this game." 

So that's what they did, the team put their heads together and brainstormed how they were going to finish this game. 

___

Alex POV 

A long whistle blew. Everyone either playing or in the stands, besides Alex started standing up cheering. Alex was very confused, no one scored a point, why was everyone happy? Then Jess turned to Alex all excited. "The game is over! We won!"

Alex's eyes flashed over at the scoreboard, the time was empty and the score was 36 - 19 for Liberty. Alex was so excited he jumped up and started to yell "Yeah! Wooooo! Go Charlie!" He was so excited that he quickly left his seat to run down to the field.

Alex was met with Charlie congratulating and hugging his teammates. Luke whispered in Charlie's ear and pointed in Alex's direction. Charlie smiled wider when he saw the older boy running as fast his limp would take him. 

Once Alex reached Charlie he ran up, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Charlie was smiling widely at the beginning which made the kiss sort of awkward. However he stopped smiling, put his hands on Alex's hips, and started to kiss Alex back. 

When they finally separated they both had their eyes closed and touching foreheads. Charlie grinned and broke their silence. "Hey."

Alex chuckled. "Hey." 

Then Charlie rubbed the sides of Alex's arms. "You came." 

Alex replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I will always come when you call."

Then Charlie looked nervous. Alex was confused by this, because Charlie always looked so confident. "Alex there's something I wanted to ask you, are you my-." 

Then Alex put a finger on Charlie's lips to stop the other boy from speaking. "Charles please don't ask me anything yet. I want to take you somewhere to explain everything and then if you have any questions, then ask me." Alex felt desperate for Charlie to blindly agree to the terms. 

Charlie kissed Alex lightly for only a second, and then he flirted. "Of course Alexander Dean Standall I'd do anything for you, and to you." 

"Charles Hayden Brixton St. George I am going to wait for you here. Please come find me after you change and I'll take you out… on a date." 

Charlie flashed his big happy smile at Alex, "Okay, I'll be so fast." and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye." Alex watched as his soulmate literally ran to the change rooms. 

Jess, Justin and Zach all walked up to Alex who eagerly waited for his soulmate to come back. Justin, who was still in his uniform, had his arm wrapped around Jess's waist. Zach was smiling ear to ear, then he spoke up. "I can't take it anymore, come here." He pulled Alex in for a crushing hug. "I am so proud of you. Remember he's going to love you no matter what." 

Alex surprisingly hugged Zach back, he was so lucky to have him. Alex sadly smiled and looked Zach in the eyes. "You know, I'm finally going to tell Charlie how I feel. It's really brave of me, and I don't want to be the only brave one... I think you should call her." Zach looked away and started to pull from the hug. But Alex had held on tighter to keep him still. "Zach, you love Chloe. I want you to call her and tell her how you feel. We both know that you're happier when you're with her." 

Zach looked hurt. "She has a boyfriend." 

Alex laughed. "Yeah and I once had a girlfriend, things change. Zachary Dempsey, what if she's your soulmate? Do you really want to wait to find out?" 

Zach sighed "I can't... I'm a fucking coward." Alex felt his heart sink for his best friend. He hoped for Zach's case that he would be able to tell Chloe he loved her. Alex knew he needed more time, but at least the first step was completed. 

"You're not. You're smart and kind, and you have people that love you. Don't give up Zach, you deserve to be happy too." Alex let go of the hug, hoping at his best friend would believe him. 

Jess then broke the moment when she held up two sets of keys. "Well you are going to need these." Alex gladly reached for them, but they were pulled away last minute. Jess gave him a serious look. "I swear to god, if you have sex in my car, you will regret it." 

Alex rolled his eyes, why were his friends always so extra? "Okaaayyyy." 

She shook her head. "No you have to say it." 

Alex stared at her with a look like seriously and Jess nodded at him. Alex dramatically sighed. "Jessica Davis, I will not have sex with Charlie in your car." She smiled smugly and tossed over the keys, and he caught them. 

Alex then looked at her with an evil grin as he said. "I didn't say I wouldn't suck his dick in your car, so that's fair game."

She looked as if she might have attacked him, but Justin held her back. Justin chuckled. "Okay Alex real quick advice for tonight, ready?" Alex was nodding taking Justin very seriously, because he was nervous as fuck. "Charlie's very known for his hands, so good luck." As he said good luck he winked. Alex didn't respond, just blankly stared at Justin.

Then Alex heard, "Hey." and he was surprised to feel arms had wrapped themselves around his waist, and someone kissed him on the cheek. 

He turned to his right to see a smiling Charlie, and all of Alex's worry went away. Alex was laughing and blushing at Alex. "Why did you do that?" 

Charlie pulled Alex in at his hip to hug him in close, and he shrugged. "Guys do it, it's a thing. It's... it's like a Titanic king-of-the-world kind of thing. I have seen it done." 

Alex looked down at the ground to cover his blush, as he thought to himself. 'If Charlie is Leonardo DiCaprio, then I'll be Kate Winslet. But, I'm sure as hell not admitting that in front of Zach, he'd never let me live it down.' Alex rolled his eyes at even the thought of his best friend knowing his secret whim. 

Charlie looked a little confused. "Did you not like it? Because I can stop." 

Alex looked up in panic. "No!... I mean um no, don't stop it. I liked it." 

Charlie smiled his perfect smile. Alex turned to say goodbye to the others, who had all already disappeared. Alex looked at Charlie confused and asked the younger boy. "When did they leave?" 

Charlie shrugged his shoulders and replied smoothly. "I have no idea, I was too busy getting lost in those beautiful blue eyes."  
Alex sighed and hugged Charlie in deeper. Charlie smiled and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Are you ready to go?" 

Alex just kept hugging him, he wasn't ready to go just yet. There was still a chance that when Charlie heard all that Alex had done, that he wasn't going to like Alex by the end of the night. Alex wanted to stay in Charlie's strong arms forever, so didn't pull away from his soulmate. When Alex spoke into Charlie's chest, his voice was muffled "Can we just stay here if a bit, holding each other." 

Charlie nodded. So that's what they did, they just stood there at the side of the field holding onto each other, as if their lives depended on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an idea for a new fic!!!! I can't wait to finish this one so I can start my next one. It's going to be a long one too. I won't spoil it though 😉.


	8. Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one chapter after this one!!!! I am sad to be almost done, but I'm ready to move on to my next fic!!

Charlie POV

Charlie sat in the passenger seat of Jess's mom's minivan looking at Alex in the parking lot of Monet's. Alex was visually shaking and sweating. Charlie felt a little sorry for how nervous Alex was. Charlie didn't say anything about it on the way there, because he didn't want Alex to know that Charlie knew that he was nervous. It would make Alex even more flustered. 

Once they arrived Charlie tried to lighten the mood by making a little joke, while looking at the coffee shop. "Alex did you take me to Monet's in the middle of the night to mudur me?" When Alex didn't laugh Charlie was confused and looked over at the older boy. Alex's face was in pure shock and horror, Charlie had instantly felt bad. Did he honestly think I was serious? 

Alex then looked down at his lap still holding the steering wheel so tight his knuckles were white. Alex finally spoke up, "Ummm..." but he was having difficulty saying what he needed to say. So, Charlie reached over and started to rub the other boys back in comfort. "How about I just take you inside and then we can talk." 

Charlie nodded along, but very confused by the change in his friend's demeanour "Yeah, one hundred percent." 

They both climbed out of the car, but once they got closer to the coffee shop Alex turned around and placed a hand on Charlie's chest to stop him from walking any farther. "Okay I don't want to spoil the surprise, so close your eyes and take my hand. I'll lead you inside." Charlie smiled big, closed his eyes dramatically tight, and held out his hand for Alex to take. Alex grinned and kissed Charlie in the cheek and whispered in his ear. "Don't worry I got you."

Alex unlocked the door and took Charlie's extended hand. He slowly and carefully brought Chalie into the store. They didn't walk far until they stopped and Alex told Charlie to. "Open your eyes." 

Charlie happily complied. When he opened them all he saw was the chalkboard which said 'Charles Hayden Brixton St. George Will You Be My Boyfriend?' The question was covered with drawings of colourful hearts and cookies. Charlie's heart was fluttering at the cuteness of his friend. 

Charlie quickly turned around to see Alex on one knee with his sleeve pulled up and his wrist held out. "You are my one and only for me. You make me happier everyday I am with you. Charlie St. George you are my soulmate. Will also you be my boyfriend?" Alex asked hopefully. 

Charlie couldn't believe it, they were soulmates and Alex wanted to be his boyfriend. There was too much information coming at once, however it was okay, because he was so ecstatic. He even started to cry happy tears. "Yes Alex. A thousand times yes." 

Alex stood up and kissed him. Then stopped to say something, in that time Charlie attached his lips to Alex's neck. "I am so glad you never gave up, seriously you're like a fucking golden retriever." 

Charlie nodded but continued to kiss him. He didn't want to stop now that he had his soulmate within his grasp. Alex however had more to say. "Honestly Charlie there was a point where I never thought my life would ever get better. I also couldn't imagine a future with myself living. I didn't think I deserved to live, let alone be happy. But, here I am alive and with my soulmate. There is no other place I'd rather be." 

Charlie felt his heart physically hurt hearing his soulmate say those words. He kissed Alex on the nose and tried to reassure his lover."Alex baby of course you deserve to be happy. You're the best part of my day. You're a good person. I am in love with you. Oh and I think you're very sexy." Alex 

Alex smiled wickedly and pushed Charlie onto the chalk wall and ran his fingers into his short brown hair. Charlie slipped his hands under Alex's shit and held him close at his hip bone. Charlie started to lick inside Alex's mouth, then Charlie felt something growing hard on his upper thigh. Charlie then pulled back and rested his head on Alex's forehead. "Lex, I know I definitely wanna kiss you and do some stuff right now. But... you said we needed to talk. What about?" 

Alex sighed and stepped back from his boyfriend. "Okay, well let me take you to our seats." Alex took Charlie's hand for the second time that night and brought him over to a table set up with roses and cookie dough ice cream.

Charlie flashed his eyes over to Alex and thought that his soulmate was adorably perfect. Charlie wanted to do something romantic for Alex, so he pulled out his chair for Alex. Alex giggled at him as he said. "You don't need to get my chair for me." 

Charlie looked smugly and felt a little proud he made his lover happy. "I'm getting your chair. It's what people do." 

Alex watched as Charlie sat in his chair. "Okay. Thank you." 

Charlie reached across the table to hold Alex's hand, "You didn't have to do all this for me. The chalkboard, flowers, ice cream, and..." then Charlie winked as he said. "looking extremely adorable." 

Alex laughed. "I wanted to do something nice to show you how much you really mean to me. The others did help me brainstorm some ideas. It was actually Justin's idea to do Monet's and he lent me the keys. The owners don't know about this, so let's keep it on the down low."

Charlie chuckled and stared lovingly into the other boy's eyes. He's never felt so in love as much as he did right now. "Alrighty, I will keep your secret. Also I love you… again."

Alex smiled and fake rolled his eyes, but then looked down in shame and said. "I don't want you to say that yet… not until I tell you what I've done." 

Charlie squeezed Alex's hand. "Baby seriously you're perfect and I love you no matter what."

Alex shook his head. "Just listen okay? And don't stop me until you've heard everything." Charlie nodded for Alex to tell him. 

Alex sighed and looked down at the table. Charlie had the feeling that Alex just couldn't look him in the eye. "Well you know about the tapes, and that I made the hot or not list. Well that wasn't the only thing I did to Hannah. I was at a party, at Bryce's, and me and Monty were playing video games. We heard a girl crying and Monty went to look out the window to see what it was. I was too distracted by my game, so I didn't get up. Monty told me it was 'Just Bryce fucking some chick in the hot tub'. Wanna know what I fucking said to that?" Alex had tears falling down his face and Charlie was rubbing his hand. "I said... I said 'Must be a desperate slut at this hour'. If only I put down that stupid fucking game and looked out the window. I could have stopped her being raped and Hannah would still be alive." Charlie got up out of his chair and pulled Alex up into a hug. 

Alex was sobbing into Charlie's chest. Charlie was rubbing his hand along his back trying to soothe him. Charlie didn't know what to say. Alex spoke up again into Charlie's chest. "That's why I did it... That's why I tried to kill myself. I just couldn't live with myself knowing that she was raped and I could have helped her." 

Charlie was now crying. He promised himself that he would try to be strong for Alex. But he failed, Charlie just couldn't hear how broken his soulmate was. "Alex, baby-" 

Alex cut Charlie off, and clung to him even harder. "I'm not done. Please let me continue." Charlie nodded and tried to calm down by inhaling the sweet scent of Alex's hair. 

Alex put his face into the crook of Charlie's neck, so he wouldn't have to see Charlie's look of disappointment. "I also uhhh... I also did steroids. Jess had just broken up with me and went back to Justin. I was feeling really weak and unsexy. And, someone on the football team offered them to me 'To get me started'. And no I am not telling you who it was. Anyhow, I knew it was stupid, but I felt like such a fuck up and unwanted. At the time I just needed to be strong and a man girls would want to fuck." Charlie was surprised to hear Alex try drugs. Charlie, however respected Alex's wishes and didn't say anything. 

"I didn't just do steroids. I tried cocaine with Bryce. He even took me to a prostitute to cheer up and fuck her, so I did. I saw her more than once... I just wanted someone to want me. Bryce also asked me to break into his dad's house with him and I did. It turned out it wasn't his dad's house and we ran away. We never got caught, thank god, my dad would have been pissed at me." Alex looked up at Charlie, and when he did Charlie could see the shame in Alex's eyes. "I am so fucking messed up up Charlie. I hate myself. I hate what I did." Charlie looked down at him, his face asking if that was all. 

Alex looked at Charlie hopeful and said. "Charlie you're the love of my life and I have one last thing to tell you. You might never look at me the same, so you need to know that I'm madly in love with you." Charlie smiled and was a little nervous about what Alex was going to say. 

Alex looked guilty and sad. "It was me. I killed Bryce Walker. I found him on the pier beaten up. I tried to help him up. But, he had threatened to hurt Zach and Jess. In that moment I looked into his eyes, I saw all the pain he had caused and I knew that he wasn't going to change. I just… I felt so mad, because he'd hurt everyone I'd ever loved..." Alex was crying into Charlie's neck. Charlie could feel his shoulder getting wet from the other boy's tears. "I shoved him in the river and I watched him drown." 

Charlie's jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that. He didn't know what to say. His soulmate killed Bryce. "I... I thought Monty..."

Alex stepped back from Charlie and looked away from him. Charlie could tell Alex was trying to distance himself from him. "Ani and Clay came up with a cover to switch the blame from me to Monty." 

Charlie nodded trying to process all this information. He didn't say anything, he didn't know what to say that wouldn't offend Alex. 

Alex then looked at Charlie with heartbroken eyes. "I knew it! Now you hate me don't you. You're disgusted with me. You think I'm a horrible person. You wish you had a different soulmate, but you're stuck with me. I'm so sorry Charlie, you deserve better." 

Charlie walked forward and placed his hands on each side of Alex's face, forcing Alex to look him in the eyes. "Alexander Dean Standall, sure what you did was wrong, but I could never hate you. Didn't you listen when I said that I am in love with you... I understand why you killed him. Your love for Zach and Jess is so passionate that you wanted to protect them. You are a good person Alex, because you'll protect who you love, even if you end up hurting yourself in the process." He kissed Alex passionately and then pulled away to say. "I don't want anyone else, because I need you." Charlie put emphasis on the word need. 

Alex sniffed and smiled slightly. "Yeah?" 

Charlie smiled and nodded. "Of course. Now how about we go and eat that ice cream." The two went over to grab their cookie dough ice cream, but rather than sitting at the table. They decided to cuddle up on the couch. Charlie spent the afternoon flirting and kissing his new boyfriend. 

During their date night Charlie seriously turned to Alex, who was shoveling a large scoop in his mouth. "Alex I want you to know I will always keep your secret. You can trust me." 

Alex smiled around the spoon in his mouth and swallowed down the cold ice cream. "Thank you Charlie."


	9. Coming out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved Charlie's coming out story, so I didn't want to change it. I just wanted Alex to meet Charlie's dad, because we didn't see that in the show. This is the last chapter I hope I did it justice.

Charlie POV 

Charlie was currently on his way to Monet's to see his dad for coffee. He was going to come out to his dad, and tell him he met his soulmate. 

On his walk to Monet's, Charlie reminisced about last night. Charlie thought it was the best night of his life. He and Alex kissed all night long until Alex took him home. He remembered Alex telling him that he wasn't ready, just yet to go further than kissing. Honestly Charlie was okay with that, because neither was he. Sure he had sex dreams with Alex in them, but the real deal was much nerve-racking. He knew one day they would be ready to take that step, just it wasn't anytime soon. 

Then he opened the door and his dad was already seated at the table with their coffees for each of them. Charlie came and sat down across from him. His dad looked up and spoke, "So, kid." his dad exhales slowly. "... what's the news that required a public meeting?" 

Charlie smiled and looked down at his cup. "Uh, it's... ummm... so, yeah. Umm..." Charlie sighs. "I'm not... one hundred percent straight. I'm not any percent straight." Charlie was looking at his dad trying to get a read about his reaction, but it remained blank. "I'm bisexual, I guess. And I like people for people, and... I have a boyfriend currently." Charlie felt proud of himself for finally telling his dad the truth. 

His dad smiled, looked down and chuckled. "Yeah." 

Charlie was extremely confused, does his dad know about Alex. "What do you mean, 'yeah'?" 

His dad then looked very serious and if he was thinking about what to say. "I mean... I love you, so much. Always have, always will and you make me so proud." 

Charlie felt relief flush through him, but still decided to tease his dad a little. "By not being straight?" 

He's dad reassured him. "By being yourself." 

Charlie smiled, but then shook his head still confused about his dad's reaction. "But wait, wait, wait, what did you mean by 'yeah'? Did you know" 

His dad again looked as if he was contemplating again. "I... I could sense that you were figuring something out, about your sexuality." Then he smiled and took a sip of his drink.

Charlie was desperate to know more. "How?" 

He's dad just shrugged. "Just... watching you, living with you." 

Charlie internally rolled his eyes at his dad's avoidance of the subject. "But, like what specifically?" 

His dad chuckled. "Well… no self-respecting middle school quarterback is that big a fan of Eli Manning." 

Charlie tried to play it off. "He has two Super Bowl rings." 

His dad smiled knowingly. "He got them almost by accident." 

Charlie tried to defend his childhood crush. "And he never gives up." 

His dad added on. "A good quality when you throw more interceptions, than completions." 

Charlie then felt hurt and offended. "How are you doing this to Eli Manning? You said you loved me." 

His dad went back to a slightly serious teasing. "I do, and in the eighth grade, you had Eli Manning wallpaper on your phone." 

Charlie was confused. "He was a very good quarterback." 

He's dad reported back. "He was shirtless." 

Charlie shook his head. "He is very handsome." 

His dad smiled at him and said. "He absolutely is." They both smiled and chuckled at each other, then looked down at the table. 

His dad scratched the back of his head and asked. "You didn't think this was gonna change anything?" 

Charlie shrugged, he honestly wasn't sure what his father's reaction would be. "Well you never know. I mean, we don't always talk about everything. Since mom." 

His dad didn't respond right away. He looked a little hurt, but he did speak up. "I know. We'll get better at that." Charlie felt happier that his bond with his dad was building stronger. "You know I love you like crazy, though, right?" 

Charlie chuckled and nodded. "Yeah... Which, uh, is good, because I need to tell you something. My boyfriend... he's my soulmate." 

He's dad looked completely shocked, then smiled huge. "Oh wow, son that's amazing. It's not very common to meet your soulmate before your eighteenth birthday. Who is he? How did you meet?" 

Charlie blushed as he was about to brag about Alex. "He's a senior at liberty. He's really nice, emotional and passionate. He has dirty brown hair and big beautiful blue eyes. He's skinny, average height, he's the perfect height for me actually. He's a little shorter than me, but I like it like that." 

Unbeknownst to Charlie his dad was the happiest he'd been in a very long time. Getting to see his son growing up to be so happy and meeting his soulmate. He couldn't wait to meet the boy who put that smile on his son's face. 

Charlie continued describing Alex. "His favorite band is The Ramones, he's always listening to them. He has this silly little alien tattoo on his forearm. He's also so sarcastic and adorably sad. We actually met at his eighteenth birthday party, it's actually a really funny story-" 

Charlie's rant was interrupted by the sound of Jess's voice, "Oh my god Alex, let's go." he turned his body to see she was holding the door open for Alex who was limping a lot more than normal. 

Alex looked annoyed and in a lot of pain. He grabbed onto the nearest chair to hold himself up. "Seriously Jess? You forced me to walk from my house to here, obviously my leg is going to hurt." 

Charlie was completely ignoring his dad. He was too focused on his poor soulmate, that didn't seem to notice that Charlie was sitting near him. 

Jess sighed dramatically. "It's not my fault I wanted to hear how your date went last night. I know you already called Zach, because he called me to brag about it. So why don't you sit at our office and I'll get us something to drink." Alex nodded and started to walk over to their table and then made eye contact with Charlie. 

Alex blushed. "Hey Charlie." Charlie was smiling about to answer his boyfriend, but Jess turned around from the line and ran over to them. 

"Charlie fancy running into you. What are you doing here?" She was overly excited. Charlie was slightly worried she would give away who Alex was before he could tell his dad himself. 

Charlie looked between his two friends and then over to his dad. He flushed red all the way to his shoulders. "I'm umm... I'm here getting coffee with my dad." 

Alex's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, while beside him Jess grinned evilly. She stepped forward and held out her hand. "Hello sir, I'm Jessica Davis." 

Charlie's hands then started to sweat, his dad was seriously meeting his soulmate today. 

His dad smiled at Jessica, but it was obvious to Charlie that his dad kept sneaking glances towards Alex. "Yes, I recognize your name, principle Bolan mentions you a lot at the booster club meetings." 

She laughed. "Oh, I assume nothing good then." 

He's chuckled. "Some of both I guess." Then his attention flipped to Alex who was shyly looking down at his feet. "And you are?" 

Charlie felt a little sorry for Alex, he knew that his soulmate probably wanted to run in the other direction. Alex wasn't one for social interactions he couldn't prepare for. Alex looked up from the floor and waved awkwardly. "I'm Alex... um Alex Standall." 

Charlie was smiling down at his soulmate. He was ready to practically yell out loud 'Dad this is my soulmate!' and claim a kiss on Alex's lips.

His dad saved him the embarrassment by saying. "Hi Alex, it's very nice to meet you. So how do you two kids know my son." 

Charlie knew his dad was fishing to determine if this boy was the one his son described. "Dad seriously?" 

Jess spoke first. "Well, Charlie and I both worked at the Crestmont together. Then much later I introduced Charlie to Alex. They become close very fast, what's it been four days?" Alex shot daggers at her to stop talking, which she did. 

Charlie then shared a look that said 'If you're not ready it's okay.' Alex smiled at Charlie and subtly nodded giving the other boy permission to tell his dad that they were soulmates. 

"Yeah, Jess introduced me to Alex at that birthday party I told you about... he's my soulmate." Charlie looked proudly at his boyfriend and reached out for Alex's hand. Which Alex gladly took.

Charlie's dad was smiling and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. Charlie was surprised to see his dad so emotional, the only other time he cried was at his mom's funeral. "Wow..." his dad sniffed "I uhh… I am so honored to meet you Alex." Then his dad wiped his eyes and stood up. "I think a 'Congratulations' is in order. I am going to get you two something to eat or drink." 

Alex and Jess both looked surprised. Alex spoke up. "It's okay Mr. St. George we can get our drinks." 

His dad shook his head dramatically back and forth. "No way. I got to meet my son's soulmate for the first time. I am at the very least getting you and his lovely friend something to drink. What will you kids have?" 

Charlie watched as both Jess and Alex looked at each other with knowing smiles, and then they both said "Hot chocolate!" At the same time. He's dad nodded and went to get in line.

Alex pulled Charlie in for a hug and kiss on the cheek. "We honestly didn't know you'd be here. I'm sorry... Wait a second." Alex turned and looked at Jess accusingly. "Did WE know if Charlie and his dad would be here?" 

She had her arms raised in innocence. "I swear I had no idea... bbbbbut, I will say it was a very cute moment. Zach and Justin are definitely going to be jealous they missed out." 

Charlie laughed at the two of them, then he moved from his seat to sit beside his dad. He definitely wanted to sit beside Alex, but he knew Jessica wouldn't be comfortable with that. So he let her sit beside Alex. 

He watched as the other two took their seats. Charlie could visually see the relaxation on his poor boyfriend's face when he sat down. His leg must be killing him today from that long walk. 

"I can ask my dad to drive you guys home after." Charlie offered to hopefully help Alex out a little. Charlie was already kicking himself that he didn't drive his Jeep, if he had he could have driven his soulmate home.

Alex looked unsure. "Babe I can't ask him to do that." 

Charlie smiled. "You won't be. I will be. I can't let you walk home, you were barely standing up as it is." 

Jess looked sorry at Alex. "We'll take it. Don't worry Charles I'll make sure your precious package makes it home unscaved." 

Charlie chuckled. "Thank you Jessica. I worry when he's a little reckless." Alex rolled his eyes at the two of them. 

Then Charlie's dad came back with two large hot chocolates. "Why did you guys order hot chocolate? It's pretty hot now summer is here." 

Jess answered him right away. "Hot chocolate is the cure for all things shitty in life."

Alex lightly chuckled at her and looked down at his drink. Charlie remembered that on the tapes Alex, Jess and Hannah would all come here to drink hot chocolate. We except for his soulmate, apparently he would get something different all the time. Charlie asked him. "You got hot chocolate too, I thought you were a searcher?" 

My dad looked very confused at my question, but Alex and Jess thought it was a little funny. Alex replied with shrugged shoulders. "Well I guess I have stopped searching now I have an idea about who I am. I am going to Burklley, I realized I am extremely gay, oh and I have an adorable cookie baker for a soulmate. What also could I want?" Alex smiled at him adoringly. 

Charlie felt butterflies in his stomach, just like everytime Alex looked at him the way he was doing right now. "I love you." 

Alex blushed and looked down as if to hide himself from Jess and my dad. "I love you too." The four of them all chatted, Charlie's dad dying to get more information out of Alex. His dad wanted to know as much information as he could about the perfect boy made for his son. 

They all sat there and chatted for hours. He told his dad how Alex fainted when they met and how Alex asked him out. Alex told him how Charlie wouldn't give up. 

Finally when they were all finished his dad drove Jess home. After that his dad took the two boys to Alex's house where they cuddled on Alex's bed. 

"I love you Alex." Charlie said as his arms were wrapped around Alex. 

Alex smiled up at his soulmate. "I love you too." 

Charlie felt a little nervous for what was in store for them when Alex went away to school. "What's going to happen to us when you go to school?" 

Alex sighed. "I don't baby... I do know that I will visit you a lot and you can come visit me too." 

Charlie smiled. "You can come down for all my games. You can bring that sign you made me." 

Alex looked confused. "All of them?" 

Charlie chuckled and kissed Alex on the top of the head. "Yeah baby, you're the boyfriend. You gotta come represent." 

Alex rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay, okay. I will come, but note that it's only, because I love you. It's not, because your puppy dog eyes are too hard to say no to."

Charlie grinned huge and flipped them over so that he was over top of Alex pinning him down. He kissed Alex on the nose and then pulled back. "Good, cause I don't think I could go a day without seeing your beautiful face." 

Alex blushed and looked lovingly into Charlie's eyes. "Don't worry. I will always be yours... forever." 

Charlie happily sighed. "Perfect, because I'm going to marry the hell outta you one day." 

Alex laughed. "You're planning far in advance aren't you." 

Charlie nodded "Yup no second guessing." and then felt a little worried. "I just hope that our whole group... we will all stay friends." 

Alex nodded. "I think we will. I'm going to school with Jess and Tyler. Zach is hanging around town for music lessons and being a part-time coach. He even called Chloe last night and she's broken up with her boyfriend. The two of them have a date on Saturday. Also Justin is going to Sanderson, which is super close. It's just Clay, Ani and Tony that we won't see as much as we'd love to. Don't worry about that, we are strongest together, our family would never break up. We may drift apart, but we will always some back to each other." 

Charlie felt a little relieved that his group would still see each other. He loved them all, they were like his family. "I love you Alexander Dean Standall." 

Alex smiled and kissed his lips. "I love you too Charles Hayden Brixton St. George."


End file.
